Shinobi Family
by Anny C. XD
Summary: Um retrato da típica família shinobi... Um total caos! Kanoha, Akatsuki - Fic originalmente baseada em "Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças", mas podendo ter também várias fontes de inspiração. Mescla de Idéias originais e episódios da série citada acima XD
1. Road Trip

Minha primeira fic!!!

Tive essa idéia enquanto assistia a um episódio de "Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças" (assim como uma fic writer que eu adoro...) e comecei a imaginar alguns personagens de Naruto no lugar daquela família hilária...

Quem assiste ao programa deve reconhecer logo o epi. XP

_[Apreciem com moderação]_

Ps.: Thanks for the help, dear Friend...

* * *

**Road Trip**

_Era uma manhã pacífica como qualquer outra naquela agitada casa. O céu estava azul, os pássaros cantavam, os grilos cricrilavam e o sol brilhava. Um garoto loiro com cicatrizes em forma de bigodes de raposa no rosto descia a escada ao encontro de um velho de mais ou menos uns 50 anos, cabelo branco, roupa extravagante e cara de pervertido..._

Velho com cara de pervertido: Já está pronto, Naruto?

Naruto: Já, mas... Por que eu tenho que ir, Ero Sennin?

Ero Sennin: Eu já te disse pra parar de me chamar de Ero Sennin! Meu nome é Jiraya!

Naruto: Tanto faz... Ero Sennin. Mas por que eu tenho que ir?

Jiraya: Não importa o porquê. Isso já está decidido. Vamos logo pra cozinha, a Godaime está esperando...

Naruto: Droga... ¬¬

Jiraya: Faça uma cara feliz.

Naruto: ¬¬

Jiraya: Feliz, baka! Feliz!

_- Naruto e Jiraya entram na cozinha e se deparam com uma mulher loira com seios ENORMES arrumando uma cesta de picnic... -_

Jiraya: Hummmm... O que temos aqui?

Godaime: Almoço shinobi, exatamente o que nossos antepassados comiam. Carne carneiro...

Naruto: O que é um carneiro?

Godaime: ¬¬ Um cabrito velho que morreu de causas naturais.

Jiraya: Isso ai... Um cabrito velho e doente. HUM! Que delícia!

Naruto: o.o

Godaime: ¬¬ Cala a boca você também. E temos... Porco defumado... Sakê e... Salada de ovos a moda antiga.

Jiraya: Nossa! Isso explica porque a expectativa de vida nessa época era de 36 anos. Os aparelhos digestivos não conseguiam digerir essas coisas!

Godaime: ¬¬ Sai pra lá...

Naruto: Mas eu não entendi o porquê do sakê, Obaa-chan.

Jiraya: Eu também não. Que eu saiba eles não bebiam durante viagens...

Godaime: o.o É... Bem... Você não estão felizes por ir visitar o museu em comemoração da vitória da terceira guerra shinobi? Ah, e, Jiraya... Termina de arrumar isso ai pra mim. Eu vou me vestir...Você acha que eu estou bem? Quer saber... Estou me sentindo um pouquinho inchada. Ah... E coloca analgésico na cesta, por favor? Obrigada. _- sai da cozinha e sobe as escadas -_

Jiraya: o.o Droga...

Naruto: O que foi, Ero Sennin?

Jiraya: Estamos em condição de defesa 1.

Naruto: ... E o que que isso quer dizer?

Jiraya: Que a terceira guerra shinobi não será a nossa única experiência nessa viagem...

Ih... Olha lá o vampiro emo!

_- Um garoto de cabelos pretos com um símbolo de um leque estampado na roupa, uma katana embainhada ao lado e um óculos ultra escuro no rosto desce a escada em direção aos dois... -_

Vampiro emo: ¬¬ Não acredito que eu estou indo para um ridículo museu em vez de ir a festa do Titio Orochi... Todo mundo vai estar lá!!!

Jiraya: Todo mundo menos você. Onde estaria a nação do fogo se os shinobis fossem a uma festa quando a guerra estava acontecendo?

Vampiro emo: ¬¬ Não me interessa! Eu não ligo para isso. Se não fosse por eles, todos vocês estariam mortos e eu não teria de olhar para a cara de vocês... ¬¬

Naruto: O que é isso, Sasuke! Pensei que você só queria a morte do seu irmão, não de todos nós!

Sasuke: ¬¬ Mudei do opinião... O que que é isso, em?

Naruto: É carneiro e porco defumado.

Sasuke: Eu não posso comer nada disso! Eu já to inchado!! Ah!!! _- sai correndo escada acima -_

Jiraya: UOP UOP UOP UOP!!

Naruto: Que foi, Ero Sennin?

Jiraya: TPM. Faça o que fizer, não provoque essas duas criaturas.

Naruto: Ero Sennin, você está exagerando um pouco...

Godaime: - _aparece no alto da escada gritando_ - QUEM É QUE CONTINUA ESPREMENDO A PASTA DE DENTE NO MEIO! EU TÔ CANSADA DE FALAR "NÃO FAÇAM ISSO"! APERTEM E ENROLEM. APERTEM E ENROLEM! ESTÃO CANSADOS DE SABER! NÃO TEM RESPEITO PARA COM A HOKAGE NÃO?!

Naruto e Jiraya: ........... o.o ..........

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_No carro..._

Jiraya: Anda. Entrem.

Sasuke: Eu vou atrás da Tsunade.

Naruto: Não vai não. Eu vou sentar atrás da Obaa-chan.

Sasuke: ¬¬ Porque você vai atrás da Tsunade?

Naruto: Porque eu sou o jinjuuriki.

Sasuke: ¬¬ E o mais retardado.

??: E onde eu vou sentar? - _fala um ser fofo, com cabelo espetado e máscara laranja em forma de espiral que fala com uma voz infantil -_

Naruto: No lugar de sempre. Na cadeirinha. No meio, Tobi.

Tobi: Eu não gosto dessa coisa! Não dá pra me mexer e o meu bumbum fica dormente!

Sasuke: ¬¬ Da pra parar de reclamar?

Tobi: E onde o pequeno itachi vai sentar?

Naruto: É só um boneco. Ele não é de verdade. Ele não ama você!

Tobi: _Buáaaaaaaaaaa_

Godaime: ò.ó NARUTO!

Jiraya: Olha, eu sei o que estão tentando fazer. Querem armar uma crise pra não sair de konoha. Mas nós vamos querendo ou não. Nem que eu tenha que amarrar todo mundo na capota que nem um veado morto.

Naruto: Shikamaru? Onde? _[shika = veado]_

Todos: ¬¬

Jiraya: Tudo bem... Naruto, você senta atrás de mim _– Naruto arregala os olhos - _e, Vampiro emo, você senta atrás da Godaime. Assim manteremos o equilíbrio numa boa...

Godaime: Isso não tem graça! ¬¬

Jiraya: O que não tem graça?

Godaime: A sua insinuação de que eu e o Sasuke pesamos o mesmo que você e o Naruto. Olha, Jiraya, eu tenho me esforçado tanto na dieta, e eu não admito que VOCÊ faça piadas as MINHAS custas!

Jiraya: Tsunade, você está criando um grande caso à toa.

Godaime: Ah! Agora eu sou grande. Eu sou grande.

Jiraya: Pega leve.

Godaime: Lá vem você de novo. Leve! Por que não atrela um trailer de cavalos ao carro e me joga lá dentro? E tem mais! Joga um cobertor no meu lombo e coloca uma sacola de feno no meu pescoço. ¬¬

Jiraya: Escuta, seios fartos... Pega leve. Isso devia ser diversão, tá lembrada? Diversão.

Godaime: - _animada - _Tem razão, Jiraya. Vai ser tão divertido, não é!? Hip Hip! Entra no carro, entra no carro - _entra no carro -_

Naruto: - _fala para Jiraya - _A oferta de me amarrar na capota ainda ta de pé?

Jiraya: Talvez eu precise pra amarrar a Godaime... _- todos entram no carro - _Tudo bem. Antes de continuar vamos passar o regulamento. Regra número um:...

Sasuke, Naruto e Tobi: -_ mexem a boca em tom de deboche - _

Jiraya: Sem bater, sem lutar, sem morder, sem gritar. Regra número dois: não jogar nada pela janela e número três: permanecer em seus assentos o tempo todo, nada de trocar de lugar, entenderam?

Sasuke, Naruto e Tobi: Sim, Ero Sennin ¬¬

Godaime: _kukuku_

Jiraya: ¬¬ Beleza. Alguém quer ir ao banheiro antes de irmos?

Sasuke: Eu não preciso.

Jiraya: Tem certeza, Vampiro emo?

Sasuke: ¬¬ Tenho ¬¬

Jiraya: E você, Tobi?

Tobi: Não.

Jiraya: Naruto, quer ir ao banheiro?

Naruto: Eu não sei.

Jiraya: ¬¬ Como assim não sabe?! Ou você vai ou não vai. É tão simples.

Naruto: Pra mim não é tão simples, Ero Sennin. As vezes eu tenho que ir, mas... Eu não tenho que ir exatamente... É um mistério - _cara de baka - _

Jiraya: Sabe de uma coisa? É melhor todo mundo ir ao banheiro antes de sair.

Godaime: Todo mundo pra fora...

Sasuke, Naruto e Tobi: -_ saem, do carro e Naruto rola por cima do capô -_

Jiraya: Que palhaçada é essa que esse garoto está fazendo?!!

Godaime: Jiraya, ele é um adolescente. Os hormônios estão fervendo...

Jiraya: Olha, Tsunade, por falar em hormônios... Acha que esta é realmente a época certa pra viajar?

Godaime: rsrss Tá insinuando que o meu ciclo menstrual tem a ver com o meu temperamento?

Jiraya: o.o Não! De jeito nenhum. Só que você e o Vampiro emo estão ... sensíveis, sabe...? Ao mesmo tempo...

Godaime: E...

Jiraya: É uma coisa meio volátil...

Godaime: E...

Jiraya: E eu não quero precisar ter cuidado, a viagem toda, sobre _o que_ eu vou dizer e _como_ eu vou dizer, entende?

Godaime: Uhum...

Jiraya: É que você já está super sensível...

Godaime: Ah é?...

Jiraya: Ligeiramente.

Godaime: Nossa... Tá bom...

Jiraya: Mas não é culpa sua, Tsunade, você não pode evitar, você apenas é mulher...

_Os garotos voltam..._

Jiraya: Nossa... Esse carneiro tira mesmo o inchaço... - _diz com a carne de carneiro em cima do olho -_

Godaime: - _com voz chorosa_ _esfregando o pulso e as mãos_ - É que eu não posso evitar... Eu sou uma mulher...

Naruto: - _passa por cima do carro de novo -_

Jiraya: Ae ae ae, o Chuck Noris... ¬¬ Passa por cima desse carro de novo e eu passo por cima de você.

Todos: -_ entram no carro -_

Godaime: Pronto, gente. Vamos lá.

Jiraya: Todo mundo pronto?

Godaime: SIM!

Jiraya: Todos com o cinto?

Godaime: UHU!

Jiraya: Muito bem, vamos decolar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Algum tempo depois..._

Godaime: Jiraya... Acho que nos perdemos...

Jiraya: Quem disse que nos perdemos? Sei aonde estamos indo. Sei chegar ao museu. É só seguir essa estrada... Vushhhhh Depois virar na próxima estrada a direita... Vishishishhh E isso nos leva diretamente a... Uimpavishhh.

Godaime: ¬¬ E porque não faz Pimpim... - _liga o GPS - ..._Aqui?

GPS: Informe seu destino, por favor...

Godaime: Pois não...

Jiraya: Nada disso... _- desliga o GPS - _

Godaime: Por que fez isso?

Jiraya: Porque eu não preciso dessa coisa me dizendo aonde devo ir. Basicamente está me comparando ao Naruto...

Naruto: Ei!! Eu não sou um GPS.

Todos: ¬¬

Godaime: Essa coisa vai mapear a viagem toda pra nós, Jiraya.

Jiraya: Eu não preciso de um computador, Tsunade. Tá bom? Os antigos shinobis não tinham um computador pra dizer aonde estavam indo...

Godaime: Tudo bem... Você que sabe... Só depois não diga que eu não avisei... Mas olha só o que eu trouxe... Chapéus de pele... Peguem, um pra cada um...

Jiraya: - _brincando - _Vamos fazer a saudação do guaxinim.

Tobi: Isso é um guaxinim? = P

Jiraya: Não. Eles tiram o guaxinim e deixam só a pele.

Tobi: Eca!

Naruto: É isso que vão fazer com o pequeno Itachi quando eu acabar com ele. Haaaaaaa

Jiraya: Naruto, para com isso.

Sasuke: Eu não vou usar um animal morto na minha cabeça... ¬¬ É nojento...

Jiraya: Ô queridinha, de onde você acha que vieram os seus sapatos?

Sasuke: Donna Caran.

Tobi: Deixaram só a pele da Donna Caran???

Todos: rsrsrsrsrsrss

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sasuke: - _ao celular_ - Oi Titio Orochi. ... No carro com ELES. ¬¬ ... Porque me obrigaram. ... Isso, mas eu pensei em outra palavra. ... Pior. ... Pior. ... Essa ai.

Todos: o.o ¬¬

Sauke: Como é que tá a festa? ... Isso é porque você já não tem sensei pra te encher o saco...

Jiraya: ¬¬ Ae... É o Orochimaru? Deixa eu falar com ele. Eu quero desejar um feliz aniversário.

Sasuke: Ele quer te desejar um feliz aniversário. ... Eu sei, é só isso mesmo. ... Toma. ¬¬

Jiraya: Oi. Orochimaru? Eu vou te dar um presente de aniversário. É uma viagem, olha só... - _abre a janela e joga o celular -_

Sauke: Eu não acredito! Você jogou o meu telefone pela janela! Com quem que eu vou conversar agora?!

Jiraya: Tem que conversar conosco. Por isso estamos aqui todos juntos. Sabe de uma coisa? Vamos cantar um pouquinho todo mundo juntos.

Godeime, Naruto e Tobi: É!

Sasuke: Me joguem pela janela, por favor!

Jiraya: Anime-se. Há um milhão de músicas para cantar num carro.

Naruto: É tem sim!

Sasuke: ¬¬ Diz uma ¬¬

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Todos menos Sasuke: Um elefante incomoda muita gente. Dois elefantes incomodam muito mais!!

Sasuke: -_ batendo a cabeça na janela - _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Todos menos Sasuke: Vi uma estrela no céu. Vi uma estrela no céu. Vi uma estrela no CÉU !!! Ninguém pode negar!

Sasuke: - _mãos tapando os ouvidos e batendo a cabeça no banco - _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Todos menos Sauke: Motorista, motorista, olha o poste, olha o poste! Não é de borracha, não é de borracha, é de ferro, é de ferro!

Sasuke: -_ tentando se enforcar - _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Todos menos Sasuke: A flauta era de Bartou!

Sasuke: - _tentando se suicidar com a katana -_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sasuke: -_ desmaiado e sangrando por causa do ferimento com a katana - _

Tsunade, Naruto e Jiraya: Tobi é um bom menininho que usa uma mascara laranjinha porque é feio de assustar. Tobi!

Tobi: La La La La La La ...

Naruto: Ah! Eu conheço uma! Obaa-chan tem cara de banana e come banana e vai se...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sasuke: - _sorrindo com cara de débil – _

Naruto: - _esfrega a mão no rosto expressando uma cara de dor intensa –_

Godaime: -_ roda o pulso e abre e fecha a mão repetidamente como se para se recompor de um soco -_

Jiraya: Tudo bem, Naruto. Não vai ficar roxo não. Poe o carneiro – _oferece o carneiro -_

Naruto: ECA! Não!

Jiraya: kukukukuku

Godaime: - _sorrindo - _Esse carneiro é bom...

_[To be continued...]_

* * *

Continua no próximo capítulo...


	2. Road Trip: Continue

* * *

Continuação de...

**Road Trip**

Tobi: - _entediado - _Já chegamos?

Godaime: Dá uma paradinha quando puder, Jiraya.

Jiraya: Pra que, Tsunade-chan?

Godaime: Eu tenho que dar um motivo?

Jiraya: - _irônico - _Não. Eu só preciso saber onde quer que eu pare. Quer que eu encontre uma loja de ferragens ou uma confeitaria, quer que eu estacione na porta dos auditores do imposto de renda... Eu só quero saber...

Godaime: - _irônica - _Não, Jiraya. Pode para na próxima loja de ironias pra você comprar um refil.

Jiraya: rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrss

Godaime: - _gritando - _EU QUERO FAZER XIXI!!!

Jiraya: o.o Tudo bem...

Naruto: - _fala pra Tobi enquanto segura o pequeno Itachi sem cabeça_ - Vou devorar sua cabeça enquanto você dorme! Bons sonhos!

Tobi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

Jiraya: Olha o escândalo. Para!

Sasuke: ¬¬ Naruto, seu baka, deixa ele em paz.

Naruto: Tá bem, ta bem. Eu deixo ele em paz... MAS O PEQUENO ITACHI NÃO DEIXA! Muahahaha!

Jiraya: Calem a boca! Parem!

Godaime: Não, não, não, não. Pra mim já chega! Naruto, troca de lugar comigo agora!

Jiraya: Não, não, não.

Godaime: Troca de lugar comigo AGORA!

Jiraya: Não troca não.

Godaime: Você não vê que esse garoto ta me dando nos nervos? - _fala pra Naruto - _Deixa de ser lerdo, Naruto. Vem!

Jiraya: Ô turbinada, não vê que eu estou dirigindo? Fica quieta ai!

Godaime: Olha a minha mão!

Naruto: Ai!

Jiraya: Com esse lombo na minha cara não vai dar!

Godaime: Pera ai, Naruto. Ai, ai, AI!!

Jiraya: Eu disse pra não trocar de lugar.

Godaime: Ai. To quase. To quase. AI! Não empurra!

Tobi: O seu bumbum ta na minha cara, Godaime.

Jiraya: O seu traseiro está na cara dele.

Godaime: Ai... Ai...

Jiraya: Não liga não, mascarado.

Naruto: Eu to preso! _- com a bunda pra cima -_

Jiraya: Ô Naruto, sabia que você tem o sorriso da Tsunade? Rsrsrss

Sirene: IUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Godaime: o.o Jiraya, é a polícia.

Jiraya: Jiraya! É porque vocês estavam... Fica quieto moleque! Você violou a regra número três: não trocar de lugar, lembra? Ouviu o que eu disse? Não trocar de lugar!... Tudo bem. Quero todos sentados e comportados. Coloca um sorriso na cara Naruto...

- _um homem de cabelos brancos espetados com metade do rosto coberto e uma bandana cobrindo seu olho esquerdo desce do carro de polícia e vai em direção ao carro - _

Jiraya: - _voz fingida -_ Oi, seu guarda. Algum problema?

Guarda: Tem sim, senhor. O pneu esquerdo traseiro está um pouco baixo, e agora que eu to aqui eu posso ver o porquê. O carro ta pesado...

Godaime: - _abre a janela - _Com licença, seu guarda... O senhor ligou a sirene e nos fez parar pra me chamar de gorda?

Todos: o.o

Guarda: Não. Eu me referia ao fato de ter três pessoas no banco de trás...

Godaime: E uma delas é gorda?

Guarda: Não, madame...

Godaime: -_ estressada - _Não me chama de madame. Eu sou a godaime hokage.

Todos: O.O

Godaime: -_ mais estressada -_ E como godaime hokage eu tenho o direito de pesar o quanto eu quiser pesar! Vem cá... Você não é casado não, é? Não, não é casado. Você não tem uma esposa. Dá pra ver que não tem uma esposa, porque não sabe falar com uma mulher. Ta na cara!

Jiraya: Tsu, olha só...

Godaime: - _super estressada – _Cala a boca seu boboca! Devia estar defendendo a minha honra, Jiraya, em vez de ficar puxandoo saco desse guardinha ai! ... Eu não quero mais falar com você - _fecha a janela -_

Todos: O.O O.O

Guarda: Senhor, está na condição de defesa 1?

Jiraya: 2...

Guarda: o.o Boa sorte...

Jiraya: - _esperançoso -_Não vai me deter, não?

Guarda: Não.

Jiraya: _- triste - _Por quê?

Guarda: ¬¬

Jiraya: Seu guarda, me acerta com esse cassetete.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Godaime: - _apertada - _

Jiraya: Ah, olha lá. Tem um banheiro móvel bem ali.

Godaime: Não entro em banheiros moveis...

Jiraya: É histórico. Foi onde o Sandaime largou o último barco.

Godaime: ¬¬ Eu não entro naquilo, Jiraya.

Sasuke: Eu também não.

Jiraya: Ta bom... Faz aqui... – _estende o chapéu de guaxinim - _e usa o rabinho pra enxugar.

Naruto: - _lol - _

Godaime: ¬¬ Muito engraçado. ... Ah, ta bom, ta bom. Para no acostamento, vai... Ai... Ai... Depressa... Vem sasuke, vem... –_ sai do carro - _Ai...

Jiraya: Acode a Tsunade. Kukuku ... Vou desovar esse defunto - _pega o carneiro e joga pela janela - _Ô Naruto, se a Godaime começar com a palhaçada da terceira guerra shinobi, pega o volante, porque eu pulo do carro.

Naruto: Yoshi!

Godaime: - _entra no carro - _

Jiraya: Fez andando é?

Godaime: ¬¬ Tava imundo.

Jiraya: E daí? Você não vai almoçar lá dentro. É só um banheiro...

Godaime: o.o ¬¬ Jiraya, parece que alguém morreu ali. Tem o contorno de um corpo feito em giz no chão. Por favor, acha um banheiro que não seja o cenário de um crime.

Sasuke: Aquele foi o lugar mais nojento e horroroso que eu já vi. Fedia como um saco de coisas podres.

Naruto: Eu to com fome!

Sasuke: o.o

Tobi: Eu também.

Godaime: Onde foi parar aquele carneiro?

Jiraya: o.o Ah... Nós comemos tudo. Mandamos pra dentro.

Godaime: u.u E tava gostoso, Jiraya?

Jiraya: Ah, menina, eu queria que tivesse mais.

Godaime: Sorte sua. Olha o que eu achei na beira da estrada... ¬¬

Jiraya: o.o ... Mais carneiro, é?...

Godaime: -_ sorriso falso –_ Uhum!

Jiraya: Eu sou tarado por carneiro. ... E você sabe o que vai bem com isso?

Godaime: ¬¬ O que?

Jiraya: Frango com purê de batatas e uma espiga de milho. E é o que nós vamos comer. Olha só! Frango assado do Tio Sai, bem ale na frente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_No frango assado do Tio Sai..._

??: Podem fazer seu pedido...

Todos: Eu quero ghsdgiuagirh htknsadfpojh jdgçkhja~sakjuh agkjfgyurygfk bdsmnk...

Godaime: Com uma porção extra de caldo...

Todos: ¬¬

??: é só?

Jiraya: Anotou tudo? Beleza e mais, eu quero dois peitos. Sabe por quê?

Godaime: ¬¬

Jiraya: - _sorrindo - _Porque eu adoro peito. Hahaha

Sasuke: ¬¬ Jiraya, não tem graça.

??: -_ sarcástico -_ É a primeira vez que ouço isso. Passe para a janela dois...

Tobi: Fala pra ele não esquecer o meu brinquedo.

Jiraya: Só tem frango aqui. Não tem brinquedo.

Tobi: Mas eu quero! -_ MS -_

Todos: o.o

??: Quem pediu dois peitos? –_ diz garoto pálido com cabelos escorridos, blusa com uma manga curta e outra comprida mostrando a barriga –_

Jiraya: Fui eu.

??: Desculpe o frango está em falta.

Jiraya: ¬¬ Mas aqui é o frango assado do Tio Sai!

??: Certo. E o que você acha que deveria estar em falta? O presunto?

Jiraya: ¬.¬ - _pega a comida e sai -_

Sauke: - _soluçando -_ snif, snif

Jiraya: O que foi, Vampiro emo?

Sasuke: - _com voz chorosa –_ A batata frita ta fria!

Jiraya: ¬¬ Você está chorando por causa da porcaria da batata?

Godaime: Jiraya!

Jiraya: O que foi? – _se lembra de algo - _o.o Ah... Tadinha. – _fala com voz de bebê - _Dá aqui pro Jiraya, dá... Tchutchuquinha. Eu vou fazer ela ficar quentiha.

Sasuke: -_ voz chorosa –_ Não, eu não quero mais!

Jiraya: ¬¬ Ninguém merece...

Sasuke: -_ voz chorosa –_ Estão frias e rançosas como o vento de desespero que varre a minha alma!

Todos: o.o Emo ¬¬

Naruto: Eu como.

Tobi: - _voz grossa e assustadora - _E eu como você! - _MS -_

Todos: o.o

Naruto: O.O Ero Sennin, manda ele parar!

Jiraya: Onde você arrumou esses olhos e essa voz grossa, Tobi? o.o

Tobi: - _voz infantil -_ ... Segredo o.o

Todos: o.o

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Godaime: Jiraya... Estamos perdidos?

Jiraya: Não!

Godaime: ¬¬

Jiraya: ...

Godaime: ¬¬

Jiraya: O que foi?! Não estamos perdidos. Eu sei exatamente onde estamos. ... Estamos na estrada.

Godaime: ¬¬

Jiraya: Agente pega essa e... shhhh pim! Por aqui, daí agente continua seguindo até a auto estrada e derrepente... capabum! Cruza lá por trás e agente vai... viuuuuummm Até ali entendeu?

Godaime: ¬¬

Jiraya: Ta bom, eu vou mais depressa e compenso o tempo perdido...

_- Sirene da polícia - _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-_ policial vestida com uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas, cabelo azul e flor de origami no cabelo vai até Jiraya –_

Jiraya: Boa tarde! Como vai, policial?

Policial: Tem idéia da velocidade em que estava?

Jiraya: Provavelmente no limite de 80km/h.

Policial: Tente 120.

Godaime: Ah... Vem cá, dá pra se apressar, porque estamos em uma viagem histórica.

Jiraya: Tsunade! Shhhhhh,

Godaime: Não faz "shhhhh" pra mim!

Jiraya: Então pelo menos respeite a policial.

Godaime: Era você quem tava voando feito morcego fugido do inferdo.

Jiraya: Tsunade, deixa isso comigo.

Godaime: Vai em frente, vai! Cuida de tudo como fez com o último guarda, vai! ¬¬

Policial: Vou ter que multar...

Jiraya: Eu entendo...

Godaime: Qual é?! Acabou o seu turno ou você tem uma cota pro fim de semana?

Jiraya: o.o Ah não... ... Ela é comediante! É isso ai! Ela na verdade está indo para a festa de comemoração da terceira guerra shinobi pra estrear o celeiro das risadas!

Tobi: - _voz grossa –_ Morda ele! –_ MS –_

Jiraya: o.o Essa é a abertura da peça!

Policial: ¬¬ Conhece aquele do sujeito no tribunal? – _entrega a multa –_

Jiraya: ¬¬ Valeu, Tsunade!

Godaime: O que que é?

Jiraya: Obrigada ¬¬

Policial: A propósito... O pneu do lado do passageiro está baixo.

Godaime: Ò.Ó – _espumando de raiva – _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jiraya: Tsunade, trocar de lugar foi uma besteira.

Godaime: - _irritada -_ Ah, não foi não! Porque desse jeito cada pneu vai se gastar por igual sobre a pressão do meu enorme peso. ... Ah, e talvez eu tenha que voltar dirigindo pra konoha pra que o pneu dianteiro esquerdo tenha o benefício dos meus seios enormes!

Jiraya: Ta bom, Tsunade... Como quiser...

Godaime: -_ com raiva –_ Você concorda com isso?! Eu não acredito que você concorda com isso!

Jiraya: Existe uma resposta certa pra isso? Não existe uma resposta certa!

Sasuke: - _emo –_ Isso é tão bobo!

Naruto: Nem me fale...

Tobi: -_ voz grossa - _Isso é tão bobo...

Godaime: Bobo? Bobo! Vocês não percebem a importância de onde nós estamos? Um desafiador ato de bravura Conhecido como a terceira guerra shinobi aconteceu logo ali! Em 17 de julho de 1666 aconteceu a maior batalha entre as nações shinobi conhecida como a última batalha e foi nessa batalha em...

Sasuke: -_ gritando –_ PARA PARA PARA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, PARA DE FALAR! PARA!

Godaime: Ò.Ó

Todos: o.o

Jiraya: Naruto proteja-se! A coisa vai ficar feia!

**Godaime** e Sasuke: - _gritando ao mesmo tempo –_ **Mas com quem você acha que está falando?! **Como acha que eu me senti fora das líderes de torcida?! **Eu vou castigar você esse final de semana, sabia?! **Como acha que eu me senti?! **Porque vcoê é minha filha e você vai ver o que é bom pra tosse!!! **Eu preferia estar morto! Eu preferia estar morto! **Porque eu fico naquele casa o dia inteiro desde que eu fui nomeada hokage!! **Eu estou sendo obrigada a estar aqui! Você não acha que me deve desculpas?! **E eu estou muito triste! **Eu não estou no lugar que eu pedi!Eu queria estar na festa do Titio Orochi! **E só por isso eu quero que você pare de falar e compre uma garrafa de sakê! **Você é muito chata! Só sabe reclamar! PARA, PARA DE FALAR! **E não, eu não ganhei o pônei que eu queria quando eu tinha CINCO ANOS DE IDADE, SABIA?!**

Todos: O.O

Godaime: T.T Ah me desculpa!!!! –_ abraça Sasuke - _

Sasuke: T.T Me desculpa!!! – _abraça Tsunade - _

Todos: o.o

Jiraya: Viu? Isso é que é condição de defesa 2...

Naruto: O.O

Godaime e Sasuke: T.T

Tobi: Nós já chegamos?

Jiraya: U.U Chegamos sim!

Godaime e Sasuke: - _param de chorar – _

Jiraya: Aquele - _apontando –_ é museu.

Naruto: Qual deles?

Jiraya: Aquele com a placa que diz: "Museu comemorativo da vitória da 3ª Guerra Shinobi fechado para o dia de comemoração". ¬¬

Todos: O.O

Tobi: ??

Todos: T.T

Jiraya: Por que, meu Deus? Porquê?!

Godaime: - _animada –_ Ta bom! Quer ir ao cassino???

Todos: o.o

Jiraya: Você sabia que ia estar fechado e fez tudo isso só pra ir ao cassino???

Giraya: XD Eh...

Todos: Ò.Ó - _vão pra cima da Tsunade –_

Godaime: o.o Pera ai, pera ai! O que vocês pretendem fazer comigo...

Todos: Ò.Ó – _instinto assassino –_

Godaime: Vocês não podem fazer nada comigo. Eu sou a Godaime!

Todos: Ò.Ó – _continuam indo pra cima da Tsunade –_

Godaime: Não! Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao! T.T

Todos: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ò.Ó

...

* * *

Há!

Gostaram?

Sim?

Mandem reviews ^^

Não gostaram?

Só lamento...

Mande reviews tb

XD

Ps: I thank my dear friend again for help with the initial idea ^^


	3. Bowling

Desculpem a demora, é que eu tava sem tempo...

[_milagrosamente dessa vez é verdade_]

...

Tem razão XD

Bem...

Sem mais delongas... tah ai o novo capítulo da série ^^

Espero que gostem

Ps.: Novos capítulos estão por vir! Esperem e verão! XD

**

* * *

**

Bowling

_Em uma noite de suposta diversão da família..._

Carinha com voz infantil e máscara laranja: ... Isso aqui não é o Parque da Mônica...

Velho com cara de pervertido: Claro que é, Tobi! É que nós entramos pelos fundos... Isso aqui é o Parque do boliche.

Tobi: ¬¬ E cadê a Mônica, o Cebolinha?

Velho com cara de pervertido: ah... A Mônica?... O Cebolinha?... Ah... Olha lá! Não é o Capitão Sujeira?

Capitão Sujeira: É POEIRA CÓSMICA! POEIRA CÓSMICA! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que eu mudei de nome?! [vide Turma da Mônica Jovem XD]

Mulher loira com seios enormes: Eu não acredito nisso, Jiraya! Viemos na noite dos vilões... O lugar está cheio deles!

Garoto sombrio "carinhosamente" apelidado de Vampíro Emo pela autora: u.u Gostei...

Tobi: Você não me engana! Isso é um boliche!

Jiraya: Tudo bem, alaranjado. Nós vamos assistir o canal ero enquanto a Godaime, o Vampiro emo, o garoto raposa e a garota com cabelo cor de chiclete jogam...

Godaime: De jeito nenhum! Viemos jogar boliche em família. Todos preferiam estar com outras pessoas...

Vampiro emo: Pois é...

Garoto raposa: Datte Bayo!

Garota com cabelo cor que chiclete: Estando com o Sasuke eu vou pra qualquer lugar!

Godaime: ... Mas é exatamente isso que vamos fazer.

Jiraya: Tudo bem... Eu assisto o canal ero entre as jogadas...

Vampiro emo: - _faz sinal para um homem pálido de cabelo preto escorrido, como se tivesse passado chapinha, acompanhado por um garoto de cabelos brancos e óculos – _

Jiraya: ¬¬ Quer parar de dar trela pra esses vilões, Sasuke?

Sasuke: ¬¬ -_ revirando os olhos –_ Me deixa em paz...

Jiraya: Godaime... Isso aqui é uma guerra prestes a explodir! Nós somos os únicos mocinhos aqui! Vamos voltar pra Konoha...

Godaime: Pra você assistir ao seu canal ero? Nem pensar! E alem do mais, aqui é uma zona neutra, não se pode lutar aqui.

Jiraya: Fala sério...

Godaime: Sério.

Jiraya: ¬¬

Godaime: Vamos lá, Jiraya, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Tobi...

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

_Chegando a recepção..._

Jiraya: Com licença, ô dos cabelos ruivos...

Cabelos ruivos: _- falando ao telefone virado de costas - _Espera ai... – _continua falando ao telefone –_

Jiraya: ¬¬ Viu isso, Godaime?

Godaime: O quê?

Jiraya: Ele está me ignorando.

Godaime: Ele só está falando ao telefone...

Jiraya: Com licença, o ruivinho.

Ruivinho: -_ vira para Jiraya - _Só um minuto, cabelos brancos... – _volta a falar ao telefone –_

Jiraya: Um minuto é uma ova, Sasori! –_ desliga o telefone –_

Todos: O.O

Sasori: o.o ... ¬¬ Eu não tinha acabado.

Jiraya: Tinha sim. Estamos pagando. Não temos tempo pra ficar ouvindo suas ligações pessoais.

Todos: O.O

Jiraya: Eu não gosto de ser ignorado. E quer saber? Nós não vamos mais jogar aqui! Vamos pra casa.

Godaime: ¬¬ Nada disso.

Jiraya: ... Nada disso?... Cadê os sapatos?

Sasori: ¬¬

Godaime: Tenho certeza que o rapaz teve um bom motivo pra não atender você, Jiraya.

Jiraya: kkk Um bom motivo? Que bom motivo? Eu quero saber esse bom motivo!

Sasori: ¬¬ O parafuso da minha perna deu defeito, eu não posso andar e esse é o único horário em que a manutenção atende.

Godaime: ¬¬

Jiraya: Opa...

Gomaide: Está feliz, Jiraya?

Jiraya: .

Godaime: Vamos lá, pessoal. Digam ao moço quando vocês calçam pra que ele possa providenciar os sapatos.

Naruto: 39

Sasuke: 37

Sakura: 35

Tobi: Eu não vou jogar –_ cruza os braços e faz bico –_

Godaime: Será que poderia me dar um par 35?

Todos: ¬¬

Sakura: 35? EU calço 35.

Godaime: ... É 36...

Sasuke: ¬¬ 36?

Godaime: Ta bom... 37...

Naruto: Fala sério, Obaa-chan!

Godaime: Tudo bem... 38.

Jiraya: Tem certeza?

Godaime: ¬¬ Tah... Me dá logo um 39!

Sasori: -_ entrega os sapatos –_

Godaime: Anda, Vamos indo! ¬¬

Sasori: E qual o seu número, do cabelo branco?... ¬¬

Jiraya: É Jiraya e eu calço 42.

Sasori: Desculpa. Esse número acabou. Só tem tamanho 47. – _mostra o sapato –_

Jiraya: o.o Tah brincando, né? Isso é pra palhaço!...

Sasori: Por isso mesmo...

Jiraya: ¬¬

Cara pálido com cabelo preto escorrido tipo chapinha: Devolvo os 42.

Jiraya: Orochimaru?...

Sasori: Deu sorte... –_ pega um spray, aperta dentro dos sapatos e os entrega a Jiraya –_

Jiraya: -_ cara de nojo –_ Essas coisas são suadas e fedorentas...

Orochimaru: É... Eu tenho suado muito ultimamente... Peguei alguma coisa em um amontoado de cadáveres a céu aberto...

Jiraya: - _quase vomitando –_ Como é que é? Cadáveres?

Orochimaru: É... Bom jogo, velho Sennin... - _vai embora –_

Jiraya: o.o Ei... Aqueles ali não são 42?

Sasori: São, mas estão reservados para os JMI: Jogadores Muito Importantes.

Jiraya: E como eu faço pra virar um?

Sasori: Virando membro da Akatsuki.

Jiraya: ¬¬ Eu fico com o 47... ¬¬

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Godaime: Vai, vai, vai, vai, vai... UHU!! Strike!

Naruto: Legal, Obaa-chan!

Godaime: Vai lá, Jiraya. Sua vez.

Jiraya: -_ assistindo o canal ero -_ Ah?... Tah... –_ pega a bola e joga com o pé sem olhar –_

Godaime: ¬¬ Assim não dá! Você não está nem tentando!

Jiraya: Claro que estou! É que você está ganhando! Você é muito boa! –_ pensando alto –_ Em ambos os sentidos...

Godaime: Ò.Ó Deixa de ser cínico. Você esta é vendo esse canal ero!

Jiraya: Ainda está nas preliminares... Eu não ligo pra isso! –_ olhando fixamente pra tela –_

_A TV desliga..._

Jiraya: QUEM FOI QUE DESLIGOU A TV?

???: Fui eu.

Todos: O.O

Godaime: Essa não...

Sasuke: Essa sim.

Jiraya: ¬¬ Olha quem chegou... O Queijo suíço punk... ¬¬

Todos: O.O

Queijo Suiço Punk: Olha se não é o cara que eu matei, amor?

Amor: Depois de ter arrancado um braço?

Todos: kkk

Jiraya: ¬¬ E você fica quieta garota do origami...

Godaime: Relaxa, Jiraya. ... Mas e ai?... Como vai a Akatsuki, Konan?

Jiraya: Você conhece ela?

Godaime: Claro que sim!

Jiraya: De onde?

Godaime: Ah... Foi em um barzi... o.o ... Foi num lugar ai...

Konan: Vai bem. ^^ Já capturamos quase todos os jinchuurikis. Não é Pein querido?

Pein: É isso ai. Agora só faltam o Hichibi e esse outro ai do seu lado...

Naruto: Vocês nunca vão me pegar! Tebayo!

Pein: É o que vamos ver...

Jiraya: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Pein: Viemos comemorar o sucesso da captura de um dos jinchuurikis. ^^ Kakuso, Hidan, Zetsu... Deidara deixe o Sasori em paz. Ele está em horário de trabalho.

Naruto: Quem é aquela loira gata?

Sakura: Loira? kkk

Pein: Kisame, Itachi... Parem de flertar e venham pra cá!

Sasuke: Itachi... You will die in my hands!

Deidara: Tobi... O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que você estava em uma missão de espionagem em Konoha...

Membros da Akatsuki: Ò.Ó

Deidara: Opa... .

Pessoal de Konoha: o.o

Godaime: COMO ASSIM ESPIONAGEM???

Tobi: Eh... o.o ... Buá... –_ sai correndo em direção a Konan –_ Konan-sama!

Konan: Calma, Tobi. Tah tudo bem. A culpa não foi sua.

Tobi: BUÁAAAAAAAAAA!

Deidara: Pein-sama... Deculpa...

Pein: Como você pode ser tão baka!!!? Tinha que ser uma Barbie loira!

Deidara: ¬¬ Ai você já tah apelando, Pein-sama. A única pessoa que tem o direito de falar assim comigo é o meu Akasuna!

Hidan: SEU akasuna... kkk u.u Não sabia que ele era SEU.

Deidara: o.o

Itachi: É melhor ficar calado...

Pein: Verdade...

Jiraya: Tudo bem, mas isso não muda o fato de você ter desligado a TV! Dá pra ligá-la de novo, ou ta difícil?

Pein: Você pode fazer o que quiser com o mente dos seus subordinados, mas os meus não vão ficar expostos a essa indecência. Já chega o que já acontece lá em casa... –_ pensando alto -_

Hidan: Eu gostaria de ver.

Kakuzo, Zetsu, Kisame: Eu também.

Pein: Calem a boca! Ò.Ó

Todos: o.o

Jiraya: Ô ruivinho...

Hidan: Akasuna do Deidara. XD

Jiraya: Por que ele tem o controle remoto?

Sasori: Porque ele é um JMI.

Jiraya: ¬¬ - _olha pras mãos de Pein –_ Você esta com dois pares de 42. ¬¬

Pein: Meus pares habituais.

Jiraya: E por que precisa de dois pares?

Pein: Porque gosto de trocar de calçado na metade do jogo. Algum problema? –_ ativa o rinnegan –_

Jiraya: Tem sim. Eu tenho problema com tudo que envolva você. Da sua cara de queijo suíço ao seu estilo punk.

Pein: Seu... –_ avança em Jiraya –_

Konan: Calma, Pein. – _segurando Pein -_ Lembre-se do que o gerente disse. Da próxima vez que agente armasse um barraco seríamos expulsos.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Sakura: Que vergonha...

Itachi: Nem me fale...

Sakura: Ei... Você não é o Itachi?

Itachi: Sou.

Sakura: Caramba... Você é muito parecido com o sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Não me xinga. Eu nunca serei igual a ele! ¬¬

Itachi: Irmãozinho idiota... Nunca se olhou no espelho?

Sasuke: Sharingan! –_ voa em cima de Itachi –_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Naruto: Ei! Carinha azul...

Carinha azul: Eu?

Naruto: É você mesmo.

Carinha azul: Kisame.

Naruto: Tanto faz... Escuta... Quem é aquela loirinha ali?

Kisame: Quem? Deidara?

Naruto: É... Você acha que eu tenho chance com ela?

Kisame: Você ter chance com ELA? Você entendeu mal. Deidara é... –_ cara de quem acabou de ter uma idéia macabra –_ Deidara é uma linda garota! Vai lá. O que você tem a perder?

Naruto: u.u – _vai até Deidara –_ E ai, você vem sempre aqui?

Deidara: Não ¬¬ -_ se afasta – _Que cara mais estranho...

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Godaime: Jiraya, você vai conseguir se divertir com a Akatsuki aqui?

Jiraya: Não. Vamos embora.

Godaime: Não, não, não, não, não, não, não. Pera ai, pera ai. Eu vou refazer a pergunta. –_ voz ameaçadora -_ Jiraya, você vai conseguir se divertir com a Akatsuki aqui, não vai?

Jiraya: Eu até conseguiria se ligasse de novo a TV, mas eu não quero ficar sentado olhando pra cara de queijo suíço daquele sujeito.

Godaime: Eu não quero saber de confusão entre você e aquele homem hoje.

Jiraya: - _olhar malévolo –_ Pode deixar...

Godaime: o.o Sandaime, onde quer que você esteja, no céu ou no inferno shinobi, nos ajude.

Jiraya: E ai, Pein...

Pein: Que foi...?

Jiraya: Vamos deixar isso mais interessante?

Godaime: Sarutobi, nos ajude nesse momento difícil...

Pein: Mean your terms... _[tecla sap: cite seu termos]_

Jiraya: Meus subordinados contra seus subordinados. Um jogo. Se vencermos você liga a TV de novo.

Pein: E se eu ganhar?

Kakuzu: O velhinho paga a nossa hora.

Jiraya: Feito. – _aperta a mão de Kakuzu –_

Pein: Eu sou o líder aqui! Eu é que tenho que concordar ou não concordar.

Jiraya: ¬¬ Você concorda?

Pein: uh... Vejamos... Concordo.

Konan: Como diz o Hidan: que Jashin-sama nos ajude...

Hidan: Nunca diga o nome de Jashin-sama em vão!

Deidara: Você acabou de falar...

Hidan: ¬¬

Jiraya: Chega de discussão. São cinco pra cada lado.

Konan: Eu to fora.

Godaime: Eu também.

Jiraya: Como assim você está fora?

Godaime: Assim. – _sai fora –_ Konan querida quer ir comigo até o barzinho?

Konan: Qualquer coisa menos ficar aqui...

Pein: o.o Você vai me deixar?

Konan: Vou.

Akatsukis: kkk

Pein: ¬¬

Konan: Calma, meu furadinho. Quando o jogo acabar eu volto. Ah... Falando nisso... Hidan, não está na hora de você entrar no seu turno de garçom no barzinho?

Hidan: -_olha pro relógio – _É, ta sim.

Godaime: Então é você que vai servir agente? U.u Boa.

Konan: Vamos lá?

Godaime: Fui. Te vejo depois do jogo Jiraya.

_[To be continued...]_

* * *

Continua no próximo capítulo


	4. Bowling continuação

**

* * *

**

Bowling [continuação]

Jiraya: Tudo bem. Precisamos de cinco pessoas... Eu, vampiro emo, Naruto, Sakura,... Está faltando um...

_Então do nada surge um garoto de sobrancelhas grossas vestindo um collant verde._

Garoto de sobrancelhas grossas vestindo um collant verde: Sakura. Seja minha namorada. Eu te protegerei até a minha morte!

Sakura: Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não Lee? Meu coração pertence a outro... – _olha fixamente para Sasuke – _

Sasuke: - _olha pro lado sem nem perceber que ela está olhando para ele - _O que foi?

Sakura: ¬¬'

Naruto: Sobrancelhudo, o que está fazendo aqui?

Lee: Vim proteger a Sakura desses vilões.

Sakura: Eu não preciso de proteção, Lee. Vai embora.

Lee: ç.ç

Jiraya: Lee... Você não gostaria de jogar uma partida de boliche conosco?

Lee: A Sakura vai jogar também?

Jiraya: Claro.

Lee: Então eu topo.

Sakura: ¬¬'

Jiraya: Ceeeeeeeeeeerto. Agora que o time está completo nós vamos detonar com aqueles Akatsukis.

Naruto: Datte Bayo.

Jiraya: Escutem, isso aqui é muito mais que um jogo que boliche. A honra de Konoha está em jogo.

Lee: É isso ai!

Sakura: Não precisa exagerar...

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Pein: Tudo bem. Agora temos que decidir quem vai jogar. Vamos ver que nós temos aqui... Kakuzu, se agente não ganhar você paga.

Kakuzu: Por quê?

Pein: Porque foi você que deu a idéia.

Kakuzu: ¬¬ Então eu vou jogar.

Pein: Ok. Vamos ver quem mais...

Zetsu: Eu não posso jogar.

Pein: Por que não?

Zetsu: Eu sou uma planta, se lembra?

Pein: ... É mesmo... Então, Zetsu, você ta fora.

Tobi: Eu também.

Pein: E mais essa... Por que, Tobi, posso saber?

Tobi: Eu não to afim...

Pein: E isso lá é motivo? Você vai jogar e ponto final.

Tobi: Konan-sama...

Pein: Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa apelar. Você não joga.

Tobi: ^^

Pein: Então só sobrou o Deidara e o Kisame... Droga. Falta um.

Itachi: ç.ç Esqueceram de mim... De novo... ¬¬

Kisame: Ainda tem o Itachi.

Pein: É mesmo! Tinha me esquecido dele.

Itachi: -_ vai pro cantinho –_ Ninguém me ama. Ninguém me quer. T.T

Kisame: Não fique assim Itachi-kun. Eu me importo com você.

Itachi: Verdade?

Kisame: Verdade.

Itachi: -_ abraça Kisame –_ Obrigado Kisa-kun.

Deidara: Que coisa mais yaoi...

Kisame: ¬¬ Nós somos apenas bons amigos.

Itachi: Sério? = (

Pein: Você não pode falar nada, Deidara.

Kisame: É verdade. Já se esqueceu do seu querido "Akasuna"?

Deidara: ¬¬ Nós somos apenas bons amigos. Por enquanto –_ pensando alto –_

Todos: O.O

Deidara: .

Jiraya: E ai, já decidiram quem vai jogar?

Pein: Já.

Jiraya: Então vamos começar essa palhaçada.

Pein: Eu é que o diga. –_ diz olhando para os sapatos de palhaço tamanho 47 que Jiraya está calçando –_

Jiraya: ¬¬

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Jiraya: _- vai pegar a bola de boliche - _Vamos lá. Qual eu escolho? Já sei essa aq... Olá linda vilã... u.u Hoje é meu dia de sorte... –_ vai pegar a bola que sai voando –_ Ei...

Pein: O que foi?

Jiraya: Você viu que eu ia pegar essa bola.

Pein: Não, não vi.

Jiraya: Viu sim. E foi exatamente por isso que você pegou.

Pein: Para de ser tão paranóico, o palhaço.

Jiraya: ¬¬ - _vai pegar outra bola que também sai voando –_ Ò.Ó

Pein: Essa eu vi. XD

Jiraya: ¬¬ ... Duas bolas? Precisa mesmo de duas bolas?

Deidara: São duas a mais do que tinha antes... XP

Jiraya: XD

Pein: ¬¬' Eu mereço...

Jiraya: Concordo. XP

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Naruto: Quando vai ser a sua vez, Ero-sennin?

Jiraya: Assim que o Queijo suíço punk jogar...

Pein: ¬¬' -_ joga a bola –_ Vai, vai, vai, vai... STRIKE!

Sakura: É... Já vi que o jogo não vai ser fácil...

Jiraya: Pode apostar que não vai ser fácil... Para eles... –_ pega uma bola e lança – _Vai... STRIKE.

Pein: ¬¬

Deidara: Caramba... Minha vez... _– pega a bola e joga –_ Uh... Derrubei nove... Falta um... – _lança outra bola –_ Vai... Spare!

Pein: Tinha que ter sido strike...

Deidara: ¬¬

Naruto: Não fique assim, foi uma boa jogada.

Deidara: ... E você com isso?

Sakura: kkk Tomou. Ih... Agora sou eu. –_ joga a bola que vai forte de mais, não acerta nenhum pino, mas destrói a parede ao fundo – _

Todos: O.O Puxa...

Lee: Essa é a minha garota.

Sakura: ¬¬ Eu já disse que não sou sua garota! – _bete o pé no chão com tanta força que estremece a pista de boliche e faz cair todos os pinos –_

Maquina: Strike.

Todos: O.O

Sakura: U.U

Kakuzu: Agora sou eu. –_ lança a bola que é seguida de finas "linhas" pretas que conduzem a bola prefeitamente a um strike –_ Strike.

Pein: U.U

Jiraya: Hei! Isso não é válido!

Kakuzu: E onde é que está escrito isso?

Jiraya: ... ¬¬ Saco...

Itachi: Você tem futuro como advogado, Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Eu prefiro ser banqueiro.

Lee: Sou eu! Agora é minha chance de mostrar pra Sakura como eu sou bom. Se eu derrubar todos os pinos a ela vai gostar de mim.

Sakura: Vai sonhando.

Lee: É por você, Sakura-chan. _– lança a bola –_ STRIKE. ^^

Jiraya: É isso ai garoto! Assim que esse faz. Quem é que está ganhando hein, hein?

Pein: ¬¬

Kisame: É... Minha vez.

Itachi: Vai lá Kisa. Arrasa.

Todos: o.o

Kisame: Menos Itachi.

Itachi: .

Kisame: -_ joga o bola –_ Strike.

Pein: UHU! É isso ai!

Itachi: Sua vez maninho. Mangekyou Sharingan!

Sasuke: ¬¬ - _a bola escorrega e cai na canaleta – _Ò.Ó Por que você fez isso?

Itachi: Pra que você me odeie. ^^ Agora vou te mostrar como é que se faz. – _joga a bola que vai perfeitamente no meio –_ Strike. Viu maninho. É assim que se joga.

Sasuke: Eu vou te matar!

Sakura: -_ abraça Sasuke –_ Por favor, Sasuke-kun, pare com isso. Vingança não leva a nada além de dor e sofrimento.

Naruto: É. Pode deixar que eu vou fazer um strike por você. E por você também, loirinha kawaii –_ olha para Deidara –_

Deidara: o.o Ele tava falando comigo?

Naruto: STRIKE. –_ pisca o lho pra Deidara –_

Deidara: Eca...

Pein: Uh... Interessante. Escuta aqui Deidara, o garoto raposa parece esta afim de você...

Deidara: E daí?

Pein: E daí que se você usar isso para nos dar vantagem eu deixo você dormir no mesmo quarto que o seu "Akasuna" definitivamente.

Deidara: Sério?

Pein: E de quebra você ainda faz ciúmes para o Sasori...

Deidara: U.u Quer dizer, ciúmes? Por quê?

Pein: ¬¬ Nada, Deidara. Você nunca vai admitir né?

Deidara: Admitir o quê?

Pein: Esquece. Mas e ai, topa?

Deidara: Topo.

Pein: Beleza...

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

_Um pouco afastado dalí..._

Hidan: Ow Sasori, você já notou como o Deidara está se jogando pra cima daquele garoto raposa?

Sasori: Como assim? Do que você está falando?

Hidan: Do que você não está enxergando. O Deidara está te trocando por outro...

Sasori: Me trocando? Como assim? Nós não somos nada um do outro...

Sasori e Hidan: ... Apenas amigos...

Hidan: Sei... Quem você acha que acredita nisso?

Sasori: o.o

Hidan: Pois bem, observe. Olha como ele fica sorrindo a cada jogada dele. Como o garoto raposa erra as jogadas porque está olhando pra ele. Se isso não é dar em cima eu não sei o que é...

Sasori: ...

_O sinal da troca de turnos toca_

Hidan: U.u Já é o sinal? Hora de sair, acabou nosso turno, Sasori.

Sasori: É... –_ olhando fixamente para Deidara –_

Hidan: E o que você vai fazer a respeito?

Sasori: Por que eu faria algo a respeito?...

Hidan: Você que sabe...

Sasori: ...

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Sasori: Ei, garota... Sakura, não é?

Sakura: Tah falando comigo?

Sasori: E com quem mais eu estaria falando minha flor de cereja?

Sakura: -_ fica vermelha – _O-obrigada...

Sasori: Mas o que uma moça tão bela esta fazendo com esses manés?

Sakura: ... Nem eu sei.

Sasori: Ainda vai jogar?

Sakura: Não. Aquela foi a minha última jogada. Agora tudo depende do Naruto...

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Jiraya: Vai Naruto. Se concentra. Você tem que fazer a última jogada se não agente perde.

Naruto: Sério? Tudo bem...

Jiraya: Ótimo.

Naruto: -_ olha pra Deidara –_

Deidara: -_ acena para Naruto _–

Naruto: -_ olha pra Sasuke –_

Sasuke: -_ cara de quem comeu e não gostou –_

Naruto: -_ olha pra Deidara –_

_Deidara: - pisca para Naruto –_

Naruto: Ah! Eu não sei o que fazer! –_ joga a bola pro alto –_

Jiraya: NÃO!

Pein: Sim!

Jiraya: Agora eu vou ter que pagar a hora do queijo suíço punk.

Kakuzu: ku ku ku

Naruto: o.o

Jiraya: ¬¬

Naruto: .

Deidara: É! Isso ai! Agora Eu vou poder ficar no mesmo quarto que o Aka... – _olha para Sasori e vê ele flertando com Sakura -_ Ò.Ó – _vai em direção a Sasori - _Você está flertando com ela?! Depois de tudo que eu fiz por nós?!

Hidan: O barraco vai começar! U.u

Kakuzu: Aceito apostas!

Sasori: Como assim nós?

Deidara: Por que você acha que eu me sujeitaria a me passar por mulher e dar trela para aquela raposa mané? Você acha que eu gosto disso?

Sasori: Acho.

Deidara: Ò.Ó

Naruto: Pera ai. Você não é mulher?

Sasori: Não. Ele não é mulher.

Naruto: O.O

Deidara: Claro que não! Sua raposa de m...

Kisame: Calma, Deidara.

Sasuke: KKK O Naruto tava dando mole pra um homem!

Jiraya: Não se esqueça que vocês já se beijaram uma vez.

Sasuke: Foi um acidente!

Hidan: Ih hi... Não sabia que a homossexualidade era genética no clã Uchiha.

Tobi: -_ voz grossa -_ Cuidado com o que fala.

Hidan: o.o

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Konan: Hum... Esse sake está divino...

Godaime: Concordo. Vamos pedir mais u... O que é aquilo? –_ aponta para a baderna que está se formando logo atrás –_

Konan: Não sei... Mas parece que é uma briga... E ... Está vindo das nossas pistas! –_ sai correndo em direção da briga –_

Godaime: É... –_ toma o último gole do sake –_ Lá vamos nós...

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Konan: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Pein: Ataque de ciúmes do Deidara.

Godaime: U.u

Kakuzu: Apostas aqui!

Godaime: Aposto que vai terminar em beijo.

Kakuzu: Apostado! Mais alguém? –_ multidão começa a apostar – _É hoje que eu fico rico.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Deidara: Como você pôde?

Sasori: Eu não fiz nada. E você também não pode dizer nada.

Deidara: Como não? Eu ali matando minha auto-estima, minha honra, minha imagem por nós e você flertando ai com essa feiosa de cabelo de chiclete!

Sakura: Ò.Ó O que você disse? – _dá um soco em Deidara -_

Sasori: Deidara! –_ sai correndo em direção ao loiro caido no fim da pista de boliche – _Deidara! Você esta bem? Se machucou?

Deidara: Não... De jeito nenhum! Eu voei 5 metros, bati a cabeça na parede e ainda servi de bola de boliche e não doeu nadinha!

Sasori: Me desculpa. Se eu soubesse que iria acabar assim eu não tinha tentado fazer ciúme em você com aquela monstra de cabelo rosa.

Sakura: Ò.Ó – _da um soco em Sasori – _Seu ruivinho sem coração.

Sasori: -_ sai voando –_

Deidara: Sasori-kun! O que você fez? Você matou o Sori-kun! –_ fala pra Sakura enquanto corre em direção ao Akasuna –_

Hidan: ku ku ku Antes era "Akasuna", agora é "Sori-kun"... Daqui a pouco é "My lover"...

Deidara: Sori-kun.

Sasori: Eu já disse pra não me chamar assim em público.

Deidara: Eu sinto muito por tudo.

Gerente: Que baderna é essa aqui? Ah! São vocês de novo.

Konan: o.o Essa não, o gerente.

Gerente: Eu avisei que da próxima vez vocês iriam pra fora, não avisei?

Todos: O.O Danou-se...

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

_Em Konoha..._

Jiraya: Viu no que deu? Acabamos expulsos! E tudo por causa que você nos obrigou a ficar.

Godaime: Nem vem. Eu não tive culpa nenhuma. Você que arrumou confusão. Mas uma coisa que eu não me conformo é ter perdido aquela grana preta. Eu jurava que eles iam terminar se agarrando...

Shizune: Eu ouvi bem? Você andou apostando? É isso Tsunade?

Godaime: o.o Não... De jeito nenhum!

Shizune: Sei... ¬¬

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

_No quartel general da Akatsuki..._

Kakuzu: u.u Estou rico!

Pein: Bom pra você. ¬¬

Konan: Bom pra nós, porque o gerente disse que vamos ter que pagar todos os estragos.

Kakuzu o.o To pobre de novo. ¬¬ Saco.

Konan: Vou pegar os curativos para os garotos. Falando neles, onde eles estão?

Itachi: Eu os vi subir para os quartos.

Kisame: É. E eles estavam com cara de enterro.

Konan: Isso não é bom.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

_No quarto dois Akatsukis sentados em suas camas com suas cabeças baixas e um de costas para o outro._

Sasori: - _se vira - _Eu já pedi desculpas, Deidara. Por quanto tempo mais você vai ficar ai calado, sentado com essa cara?

Deidara: Essa é a única cara que eu tenho.

Sasori: Pelo menos falou alguma coisa.

Deidara: ¬¬ Eu tava fazendo aquilo por nós.

Sasori: Por nós? Dar mole pro garoto das nove caldas? Desde quando isso era por nós? Você estava fazendo aquilo por você mesmo. E de que _nós_ você está falando?

Deidara: Eu só fiz aquilo porque o Pein-sama prometeu que se eu fizesse isso pra distrair o garoto raposa ele ia deixar agente ser colegas de quarto definitivamente.

Sasori: o.o Eu não sabia...

Deidara: Claro que não sabia. Você sequer perguntou.

Sasori: Desculpa. ...

_Silêncio_

Deidara: Do que podíamos ser.

Sasori: O que?

Deidara: Você perguntou...

Sasori: Perguntei o que?

Deidara: Perguntou de que _nós_ eu estava falando.

Sasori: Ah... Perguntei sim.

Deidara: Pois então.

Sasori: ...? Ah... Está falando de sermos amigos? Parceiros de equipe definitivos?

Deidara: Não... Eu estava falando de... Esquece.

Sasori: Fala.

Deidara: Eu estava falando de _mim _e _você_. ... Você sabe...

Sasori: Não, Deidara, eu não sei.

Deidara: = ( Eu esperava que você soubesse...

Sasori: Soubesse o quê? Que nós somos parceiros? Amigos?

Deidara: Não...

Sasori: Então o que?

Deidara: Que eu sinto ciúmes de você!

Sasori: o.o

Deidara: É, Sori-kun, eu sinto ciúmes de você. Eu sinto ciúmes, porque... Porque eu gosto de você! Pronto. Falei.

Sasori: o.o

Deidara: -_ se assusta quando o Akasuna se senta ao seu lado – _o.o

Sasori: E você acha que eu fiz o que fiz por quê? Porque eu gostei daquela garota de cabelo cor e chiclete?

Deidara: Sori-kun...

Sasori: Eu confesso, Deidara. Eu fiz aquilo porque fiquei com ciúmes de você também.

Deidara: Eu... Eu pensei que o Akasuna não se importava comigo.

Sasori: Claro que eu me importo. Eu me preocupo com você. Você é meu parceiro de equipe. Se eu não me preocupar com você eu vou me preocupar com quem?

Deidara: ku ku Se _preocupar_... Seu _parceiro_ de equipe... ku ku Quer saber? Vou agora pedir pro Pein-sama me colocar como parceiro do Tobi, assim você não vai ter que se _preocupar_ comigo. Nunca mais. –_ se levanta – _

Sasori: Deidara...

Deidara: Não precisa se _preocupar _comigo. ... Eu vou ficar bem. ... Ah... Também vou pedir pra mudar de quarto. Acho que assim vai ser melhor pra _nós_.

Sasori: - _segura o braço de Deidara –_ Não. Eu não quero que você deixe de ser meu parceiro ou meu colega de quarto. Você foi o melhor que eu já tive. Eu não quero que isso termine por uma bobagem, birra de criança.

Deidara: Bobagem? Birra de criança? É isso o que você acha que eu estou fazendo? Birra de criança? Eu não acredito que um dia eu pude te amar. –_ sai do quarto – _

Sasori: o.o Me... Amar?

* * *

U.u

Sinceramente?

Gostei XD

Como eu disse, não ia ter yaoi nesse capítulo.

_[Para falar a verdade eu imaginei essa série sendo hetero, mas, sabe como é... O fio da idéia surgiu, engrossou, tomou forma, ficou legal (pelo menos na minha opinião), então resolvi deixar assim. ^^]_

Tenho certeza que algumas pessoas gostaram. XP

O próximo capítulo vai ser a continuação desse "romance".

Espero que tenham gostado.

Mandem reviews

_[Falando se gostaram, se não gostara, se odiaram, se amaram...]_

Ah...

Falem também o que gostariam de ver nas histórias. ^^

_[Dependendo da idéia podemos até colocar]_

P.s.: Aceito "encomenda" de histórias. XD

Ass.: Anny

_[P.s.:Ela esta se achando]_

_Ass.: Consciência da Anny_


	5. Encontros e Desencontros

U.u

Acho que eu nunca escrevi tão rápido uma história.

_[Acho que é porque eu devo passar + ou – um mês sem postar nenhuma =/ ]_

Mas isso é bom!

Eu vou viajar nesse fim de ano!

Vou voltar mais relaxada...

Com novas idéias...

_[Essa parte é boa]_

E com corda total pra escrever as fics. ^^

_[Principalmente as "Fics Projets" XD, e em especial a "Shinobi Festival", fic que eu fiquei formulando durantes uns 3 meses... ]_

Ah...

Acho que nunca a apresentei formalmente pra vocês. Então...

Leitores das minhas fics, essa aqui é a minha Consciência...

_[Prazer em conhecê-los ^^]_

Sempre que aparecer...

_[Fora das histórias.]_

É... fora das histórias uma frase em itálico e entre chaves [ ] é ela quem está falando.

_[Tipo agora, viram XD]_

Ah... Só um aviso. Ela adora se intrometer quando eu estou escreven...

_[Me intrometer? Como assim? Eu não me intrometo em nada. Eu apareço me melhoro as coisas isso sim!]_

Convencida, não?

_[ ¬¬ Baka. Eu sou parte de você. Se eu sou convencida você também é! ¬¬]_

o.o Tem razão...

Mas e daí? XD

Ih... Acho que escrevi d+ aqui...

_[Escreveu mesmo.]_

A culpa é sua que fica me interrompendo. ¬¬

_[!! Estou ultrajada.]_

Pois pode ficar assim.

Vamos começar a fic logo antes que eu me estenda por demasia nessa discussão tipo "Me, Myself and I"

_[Começa logo!]_

**

* * *

**

Encontros e Desencontros

_Todos naquela casa se assustaram quando ouviram a porta de um certo quarto bater tão forte e raivosamente que imediatamente olharam em sua direção. Mas eles só podiam imaginar o que havia ocorrido lá dentro, pois a única coisa que puderam ver foi um loiro passando apressado pelo corredor, descer a escada correndo e sair pela porta da frente chorando. Preocupada? Isso é pouco para descrever o estado em que ficou a garota de cabelo azul presente na sala. Confuso? A palavra que descreve como ficou aquele menino que insistia em usar uma máscara laranja. Indiferente? Foi exatamente como ficou aquele garoto de cabelos alaranjados cheio de piercings._

Todos: o.o

Garoto de mascara: Konan-sama. Pei-sama. O que aconteceu com o Deidara nii-chan?

Konan: Eu não sei Tobi.

Pein: Que se importa? Ele adora fazer essas ceninhas.

Konan: Pois eu me importo, e muito. Você não viu que ele saiu do quarto chorando?

Pein: Não. E eu estou mais preocupado com os meus próprios problemas.

Konan: Então se preocupe com mais esse: onde você vai dormir hoje.

Pein: Como assim?

Tobi: o.o A Konan-sama expulsou o Pein-sama do quarto. O.O

Pein: Como assim eu não vou dormir no quarto?

Konan: Simples. Não dormindo. Não quero dormir ao lado que uma pessoa que só pensa no próprio umbigo.

Pein: ¬¬ Saco.

Konan: Tobi, querido, vá lá fora ver como o Deidara está.

Tobi: Yoshi! –_sai correndo alegremente pela porta–_

Pein: E o que você vai fazer?

Konan: Eu? Eu vou até a fonte do problema.

Pein: ??

Konan: O quarto de onde o Deidara saiu tão nervoso.

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

Konan:_ -abre a porta do quarto e olha para aquela figura atônita que se encontra no quarto, sentada na cama do mesmo jeito que estava antes–_ Sasori-kun, o que houve?

Sasosi: Me... Amar...? –_ fala com uma voz fraca olhando para o nada –_

Konan: O que você disse?

Sasori: "Eu não acredito que um dia eu pude te amar." Foi isso o que ele disse. –_ levanta a cabeça e olha para a garota que está a sua frente – _

Konan: o.o –_senta ao lado daquele garoto desolado–_ Como assim "eu não acredito que um dia eu pude te amar"?

Sasori: Foi o que ele disse. Exatamente com essas palavras.

Konan: o.o

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

_Um menino com uma máscara laranja sai da casa, fecha a porta e procura pelo garoto loiro que passara apressadamente por aquele mesmo local minutos antes. Ao longe ele vê uma figura sentada em um banco em frente ao jardim segurando as pernas no peito e com a cara enfiada entre os braços. Vai até ele e coloca a mão na cabeça do loiro que a levanta revelando a cara inchada de tanto chorar._

Tobi: Deidara nii-chan, você está chorando.

Deidara: -_secando as lágrimas- _Impressão sua, Tobi.

Tobi: Não ser impressão de Tobi. Deidara nii-chan estava chorando, disso Tobi sabe. Só não sabe por quê.

Deidara: Por nada Tobi.

Tobi: Não se chora por nada, nii-chan.

Deidara: Você tem razão, Tobi. –_diz ele mostrando um sorriso amarelo–_ É que um cisco entrou no meu olho.

Tobi: Então foi um cisco BEM grande.

Deidara: -_sorri verdadeiramente–_ Só você pra me fazer rir nesse estado.

Tobi: Deidara nii-chan não engana Tobi. Tobi sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa com o nii-chan.

Deidara: Ah é? Por quê?

Tobi: Porque Deidara está triste. E Tobi acha que sabe o que foi.

Deidara: E o que você acha que foi, sabichão?

Tobi: Tobi acha que Deidara nii-chan brigou com o Akasuna.

Deidara: o.o De bobo você não tem é nada.

Tobi: XD

Deidara: E como você sabe disso? Você é vidente ou escutou atrás da porta?

Tobi: Então é verdade. O nii-chan brigou com o Akasuna.

Deidara: Você não tinha certeza?

Tobi: Não. XP Mas Tobi sabe que Deidara nii-chan só fica triste quanto briga com o Akasuna.

Deidara: o.o É tão fácil perceber isso?

Tobi: Para os outros eu não sei, mas pro Tobi é.

Deidara: =/ Eu queria que outra pessoa percebesse...

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

Konan: Então a coisa foi feia não?

Sasori: Não sei... Acho que sim... Eu estou confuso. Ainda não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso.

Konan: -_suspira–_ Eu sei.

Sasori: E o que foi?

Konan: Ele gosta de você.

Sasori: É claro. E eu também gosto dele. Ele é meu parceiro. Meu amigo.

Konan: Não Sasori. Ele gosta MUITO de você.

Sasori: ???

Konan: Ele disse que te amava.

Sasori: Não ele disse "Não acredito que um dia eu"...

Konan: Não estou falando do que ele disse. Estou falando do que ele quis dizer com isso.

Sasori: Como assim?

Konan: Você não percebe? O ciúme que ele tem por você, o jeito como ele sempre está dando o máximo de si pra te ver feliz, o quanto ele se sente mal com a sua indiferença...

Sasori: Mas isso é normal. Ele é meu amigo.

Konan: Você está enganado. Isso não é normal. Não com a intensidade com que o Deidara faz isso. Qualquer outra pessoa já teria desistido há muito tempo, a não ser...

Sasori: A não ser que o que?

Konan: Não está na cara? A não ser que ele te amasse.

Sasori: o.o Você quer dizer...

Konan: Que ele te ama de verdade, não só como amigo. Ele te ama como mais que amigo.

Sasori: o.o Não. Não é possível. Nós somos só amigos.

Konan: Tem certeza? Analise os fatos e você vai ver que eu estou certa.

Sasori: Mas... Como pode ser?

Konan: Vou te contar um segredo, Sasori. Agente não escolhe quem amar. Agente simplesmente ama. Veja meu exemplo. E algo me diz que você também sente alguma coisa, por mínima que seja pelo Deidara.

Sasori: Não Konan. Disso eu estou certo. Eu não sinto nada pelo Deidara.

Konan: Tem certeza? Então o que foi aquilo no boliche?

Sasori: .

Konan: Foi ciúmes. Você sentiu ciúmes do Deidara. Você achou que ia perdê-lo. Foi por isso que você fez aquilo tudo.

Sasori: Admito. Senti ciúmes dele sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu gosto dele.

Konan: Você que sabe. Mas eu vou te dar um aviso. O Deidara está se cansando de ser desprezado e maltratado por você. Pelo andar da carruagem e pelo jeito que ele saiu desse quarto eu diria que não é só o amor dele por você está em risco.

Sasori: Seja mais direta.

Konan: Eu estou dizendo que a amizade de vocês pode acabar.

Sasori: Não! Isso nunca.

Konan: Mas é exatamente isso que vai acontecer se você não fizer alguma coisa.

Sasori: E o que eu faço?

Konan: Isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinho. Mas quer um conselho?

Sasori: Fala.

Konan: Vá dormir, esfrie a cabeça, reflita sobre isso... Amanhã você fala com ele.

Sasori: Falar com ele?

Konan: É. Você não quer impedir que amizade de vocês acabe?

Sasori: Quero.

Konan: Pois então. –_levanta e vai até a porta deixando Sasori tão confuso quanto o encontrou- _Boa noite. –_sai do quarto fechando a porta e deixando o confuso garoto ruivo mergulhado em seus pensamentos–_

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

Tobi: Tobi não gosta de ver o nii-chan triste.

Deidara: Você é o único. –_pensando alto- _

Tobi: Não é verdade. A Konan-sama também se preocupa.

Konan: -_chegando perto dos dois- _É verdade.

Deidara: Tah, então são dois. Grande coisa.

Tobi: = ( Deidara nii-chan não gosta do Tobi? –_fala com voz chorosa-_

Deidara: Claro que não Tobi. Eu gosto de você sim, mas é que a única pessoa a quem eu me dou inteiramente não me dá nem um sorriso em troca. E eu cansei disso. Cansei de chorar por ele, cansei de sorrir por ele e pra ele, cansei de dar tudo e não receber nada...

Tobi: Nii-chan...

Konan: Deidara...

Deidara: Para mim ele morreu.

Konan: Deidara, você não acha que está sendo um pouco precipitado?

Tobi: É nii-chan.

Deidara: Pode até ser, mas eu percebi uma coisa. Percebi que se ele não morrer para mim eu é que vou acabar morrendo por ele.

Tobi: Deidara nii-chan vai matar o Akasuna! O.o

Deidara: Não Tobi, eu não vou matá-lo. Eu não conseguiria. Eu só vou tratar de esquecer que um dia eu o amei. A partir de hoje ele está morto para mim.

Tobi e Konan: o.o

Deidara: Tobi, eu posso dormir no seu quarto hoje?

Tobi: Se o Pein-sama deixar pode. ^^

Deidara: Obrigada, Tobi. Konan-sama onde está o Pein?

Konan: Na sala.

Tobi: É. Ele vai dormir lá hoje. XP

Deidara: Por quê?

Konan: É uma longa história...

Tobi: Eles discutiram porque o Pein-sama ficou indiferente com a tristeza com nii-chan.

Deidara: Sério?

Konan: É. Mas não foi só por isso. Não se preocupe.

Deidara: Certo... Eu vou entrar. Boa noite. –_levanta do banco e sai andando lentamente em direção a casa-_

Tobi: Konan-sama, o Deidara nii-chan vai ficar bem?

Konan: Eu não sei, Tobi. Eu realmente não sei.

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

_Na sala o garoto de cabelos alaranjados estava deitado no sofá assistindo a TV com cara de poucos amigos mudando o canal freneticamente quando o deprimido loiro entrou._

Pein: Porcaria de TV, não passa nada que preste. E eu ainda vou ter que dormir aqui...

Deidara: Pein-sama?

Pein: Ah... é você. –_mal humorado- _O que você quer? Por sua causa eu estou dormindo na sala.

Deidara: . Desculpa, eu não queria que você brigasse com a Konan-sama por minha causa...

Pein: Esquece. O sofá até que é macio. Mas o que você quer?

Deidara: Eu preciso falar com você.

Pein: Então fale.

Deidara: -_sentando no sofá ao lado-_ É que... Pein-sama, eu estava pensando...

Pein: Pensando... Não sabia que você pensava.

Deidara: ¬¬

Pein Desculpa, força do hábito. Pode falar.

Deidara: Eu queria saber se não dá para mim trocar de parceiro.

Pein: Trocar de parceiro? Que maluquice é essa? É claro que não dá. Os parceiros são definidos quando você entra e continuam os mesmos até o dia que você sair ou morrer.

Deidara: Você não pode abrir uma exceção?

Pein: Sinto muito Deidara, mas não posso.

Deidara: Então será que eu não podia mudar de quarto?

Pein: Depois de tudo o que você fez pra ficar naquele quarto com o Sasori? Não, sinto muito, não dá. Não enquanto a reforma dos quartos não acabar. Depois disso você pode voltar pro seu antigo quarto.

Deidara: =/ Será que não dá pra pelo menos eu dormir no quarto do Tobi hoje?

Pein: No quarto do Tobi? Não, não dá. Eu fui expulso do meu quarto por sua causa, se lembra? Eu vou dormir lá hoje.

Deidara: Eu pensei que você ia dormir aqui...

Pein: Pois pensou errado.

Deidara: ¬¬ Então eu vou pro meu quarto. ¬¬ -_sai da sala-_

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

_Alguns minutos depois na sala..._

Konan: Pein.

Pein: O que foi? –_enfesado-_

Konan: ¬¬

Pein: . Sim Konan.

Konan: Precisamos conversar.

Pein: Outra. Primeiro o Deidara, agora você. Hoje eu estou concorrido, viu.

Konan: O Deidara falou com você?

Pein: Já disse que sim.

Konan: E sobre o que vocês falaram?

Pein: Ele queria mudar de parceiro...

Konan: E o que você disse?

Pein: Disse que não, obvio. Como já se viu mudar de parceiro assim do nada?

Konan: Não foi do nada, mas... Ele falou mais alguma coisa?

Pein: Falou sim, queria mudar de quarto, mas eu disse que não podia. Daí ele perguntou se podia dormir no quarto do Tobi e eu disse que não.

Konan: Por quê?

Pein: o.o Porque, como você me colocou pra fora do seu quarto por causa dele... Eu disse que ia dormir no quarto do Tobi. .

Konan: ¬¬ E pra onde ele foi?

Pein: Acho que foi pro quarto do Sasori. Não é lá que ele está dormindo enquanto a reforma dos quartos não acaba?

Konan: o.o Tomara que nada de ruim aconteça.

Pein: E por que aconteceria?

Konan: ¬¬ Você realmente não presta atenção em nada a não ser você, né?

Pein: Claro que não! Eu também presto atenção em você.

Konan: ¬¬ Acredito...

Pein: Droga.

Konan: Vou pra cozinha.

Pein: Vai fazer alguma coisa pra eu comer?

Konan: ¬¬ Você não anda merecendo, mas sim, vou, mas não é SÓ pra você. É para o café da manhã. –_vai pra cozinha-_

Pein: Saco. O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

_[__To be continued__]_

* * *

Continua no próximo capítulo


	6. Encontros e Desencontros continuação

**

* * *

**

Encontros e Desencontros [Continuação]

_No quarto está um garoto sentado em sua cama, de costas para a porta, olhando pela janela para o céu estrelado. Seu semblante antes conturbado agora está calmo como o céu que ele contempla. Ele parecia estar a contemplar as estrelas por um bom tempo e assim continuaria se alguém não tivesse aberto a porta e adentrado no quarto..._

Sasori: A noite está linda hoje.

Deidara: o.o Você notou que a noite está bonita? ...

Sasori: Sim. ^^ O céu está bem estrelado. Vem ver.

Deidara: E está me convidando pra ver?! –_vai até Sasori e coloca a mão da testa do ruivo- _Estranho...

Sasori: O que é estranho?

Deidara: Você não está com febre e mesmo assim notou que a noite está bonita, o céu está estrelado e me convidou pra ver. E ainda não disse nada agressivo contra mim...

_Silencio_

Sasori: Eu pensei que você ia mudar de quarto...

Deidara: ... É eu _ia_. O Pein-sama não deixou. ¬¬

Sasori: Que bom. ^^

Deidara: Não acho. ¬¬ E quer saber? Eu não me importo mais com o que acha. Para mim você morreu.

Sasori: Por favor, não diga isso.

Deidara: Ah, essa é nova! Você se preocupando com o que eu penso ou deixo de pensar...

Sasori: Eu sou tão idiota assim?

Deidara: E mais um pouco. –_pensando alto-_

_..._

Sasori: Deidara, agente precisa conversar.

Deidara: Sobre o quê? Tudo o que eu tinha pra te dizer eu já disse.

Sasori: Temos que conversar sobre _nós_.

Deidara: o.o ... ¬¬ Não existe nenhum nós. ¬¬

Sasori: Existe sim e você sabe.

Deidara: Eu sinceramente não te entendo Sasori. Há uma hora você me desprezava, me ignorava, me tratava mal e agora você fala como a noite está linda, me convida pra ver e me vem com esse papo de nós. O que deu em você?!

Sasori: -_fica repentinamente triste- _Sasori... Você me chamou de Sasori.

Deidara: E o que que isso tem a ver?

Sasori: Você só me chama assim quando está bravo comigo.

Deidara: ¬¬ Eu sou tão fácil de ler assim?

Sasori: É.

Deidara: Hunf ¬¬

_Silêncio_

Sasori: Eu conversei com a Konan e ela me disse uma coisa que me fez parar pra pensar.

Deidara: O que?

Sasori: Que você gosta de mim.

Deidara: ¬¬ Eu já tinha te dito isso.

Sasori: Não. Que você gosta de mim como mais que amigo. Que você me ama. De verdade.

Deidara: o.o

Sasori: É verdade Barbie?

Deidara: Já disse pra não me chamar de Barbie!!

Sasori: ku ku ku Adoro ver você com raiva.

Deidara: Então é por isso que você sempre me ignora e me destrata?

Sasori: No começo eu realmente não gostava de você. Não era bem de você. Eu não gostava da idéia de ter um parceiro com quem me preocupar.

Deidara: ç.ç

Sasori: Mas você ficava tão engraçado quando ficava com raiva. Tão kawaii.

Deidara: o.o

Sasori: Depois eu me conformei em ter um parceiro, apesar dele ser um estorvo.

Deidara: É isso que você acha que eu sou? Um estorvo.

Sasori: -_sorri- _No começo? Era sim. XD Mas depois... Você passou a me divertir com os seus ataques histéricos e o seu jeito desastrado.

Deidara: Sério?

Sasori: Sério.

Deidara: Mas você nunca riu das minhas piadas nem das minhas trapalhadas...

Sasori: Porque eu não queria que você soubesse que você me divertia.

Deidara: o.o

Sasori: Eu te fiz sofrer por causa disso?

Deidara: Você não faz idéia... –_pensando alto-_

Sasori: Me desculpa. Mas pra ser sincero, era exatamente essa minha intenção.

Deidara: Você é mau Sori-kun.

Sasori: Você disse "Sori-kun". –_sorri-_ Você não está tão magoado comigo está?

Deidara: PQP! O que é? Tem um letreiro acima de mim dizendo isso? Que droga. Já me basta o Tobi. ¬¬

Sasori: ku ku ku Adoro ver você nervoso.

Deidara: ¬¬ Já chega Sasori.

Sasori: o.o "Sasori"...

Deidara: Isso mesmo "Sasori". Eu estou cansado de só fazer tudo por você e só levar patada em troca.

Sasori: = / A Konan me disse isso...

Deidara: !!! Que saco! Por acaso eu sou transparente?!

Sasori: ku ku ku

Deidara ¬¬

Sasori: . Ela também que disse outra coisa.

Deidara: O que?

Sasori: Que ela acha que eu também gosto de você.

Deidara: O.O ... E... Ela tem razão?

Sasori: Eu não tenho certeza.

Deidara: = / Era o que eu mais desejava que fosse verdade... –_pensando alto-_

Sasori: Quer saber? Só tem um jeito de descobrir.

Deidara: Como?

_O Akasuna empurra Deidara na cama, segura seus pulsos contra o colchão e chega bem perto de seu rosto. O loiro impossibilitado de se mover fita-o com medo. O ruivo vai chegando mais perto bem devagar e coloca o rosto perto dos ouvidos do outro._

Sasori: Assim. –_diz ele em um sussurro-_

_Então coloca uma das mãos com as quais estava segurando o loiro no rosto do mesmo, que fica muito assustado, mas não se move, e o beija suavemente... Mas apenas por um breve intervalo de tempo. Em seguida se levanta assustado e deita na cama olhando pro teto. O loiro que estava em estado de choque permanece imóvel._

_..._

Deidara: Eu não acredito... –_diz colocando os dedos sobre os lábios-_

_O loiro levanta-se, senta na cama, fita o chão durante um momento, olha para o garoto ruivo que está deitado na cama ao seu lado com o olhar longe._

Sasori: O que foi que eu fiz? –_diz com o olhar perdido-_

Deidara: Você me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo Sori-kun. –_diz como um largo sorriso estampado no rosto-_

Sasori: Você disse "Sori-kun" de novo... –_diz com um sorriso no rosto e senta na cama- _Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza se gosto de você.

Deidara: E como vamos tirar essa dúvida? –_diz agora com um sorriso malicioso-_

Sasori: Não sei. Você sabe?

Deidara: Acho que sei. –_diz se atirando nos braços de Sasori-_

Sasori: -_se assusta- _Como?

Deidara: Dando-me outro beijo. Só que dessa vez mais demorado. Muito mais demorado. –_fala enquanto coloca os braços ao redor da cabeça de Sasori-_

Sasori: -_sorri-_ Mas eu não tinha morrido pra você?

Deidara: Tinha. Mas sem você ao meu lado eu morri também. E agora estamos do paraíso... Ou no inferno se você preferir. –_sorri-_

Sasori: ku ku ku Você nunca iria pro inferno Deidara.

Deidara: ¬¬ Para de falar e me beija logo.

Sasori: o.o Tudo bem... Mas não vá se arrepender depois.

Deidara: Disso? Nunca!

_Então o ruivo beija o loiro novamente, só que dessa vez mais demorada, intensa e apaixonadamente._

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

_Na sala..._

Konan: Eles estão lá há tanto tempo...

Pein: E o que que tem?

Kona: ¬¬ Que que tem é que até agora eu não ouvi nada, nenhum berro, nenhuma explosão, nada.

Pein: É... Isso é realmente estranho.

Tobi: Tobi também acha.

Kona: Vou lá ver o que está acontecendo.

Pein: Vai lá.

Tobi: Tobi também vai.

Konan: Não. Tobi vai pro quarto dele que já passou da hora de dormir.

Tobi: ç.ç Não é justo!

Pein: Nada nesse mundo é justo. Conforme-se.

Tobi: -_cruza os braços e faz bico-_ Tobi está de mal com Pein-sama. –_da um pisão no pé de Pein e sai correndo para o quarto-_

Pein: AI!!! Moleque desgraçado. Volta aqui! Eu vou te mostrar... –_se levanta pra ir atrás de Tobi-_

Konan: Nananinanão. Você vai ficar sentadinho ai assistindo TV enquanto eu vou no quarto do Sasori.

Pein: ¬¬ Isso não é justo.

Konan: Nada nesse mundo é.

Pein: Pera ai. Foi exatamente isso que eu disse pro Tobi.

Konan: Exatamente meu menininho furadinho –_fala com voz de bebê-_ ku ku ku Isso se chama ironia cruel.

Pein: ¬¬

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

_Pé ante pé a garota de cabelos azuis vai até o quarto silencioso, abre vagarosamente a porta e se depara com dois garotos, um ruivo e um loiro, se beijando apaixonadamente em cima da cama._

Konan: É... Parece que a Tsunade acabou vencendo a aposta. Ku ku ku.

_Ela fecha a porta devagar e vai embora._

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

Konan: -_descendo a escada sorridente-_

Pein: E ai?

Konan: Tudo acaba bem quando termina bem.

Pein: Então quer dizer que eles se acertaram?

Konan: Parece que sim. ^^

Pein: É. Parece que eu fui o único no prejuízo hoje. Vou ter que dormir no mesmo quarto que o pivete mascarado...

Konan: Como assim você vai dormir lá? Nem pense que você vai dormi no quarto do Tobi.

Pein: E aonde eu vou dormir então? No sofá?

Konan: Eu achei que você preferia dormir no seu quarto provisório...

Pein: Você quer dizer o seu?

Konan: Qual mais? –_sorrindo-_

Pein: Eu realmente não entendo as mulheres. Primeiro me expulsa e agora fala pra eu voltar...

Konan: Que foi? Prefere dormir aqui?

Pein: De jeito nenhum!

Konan: Então o que está esperando?

Pein: Já estou subindo...

Konan: Parado ai.

Pein: ??

Konan: Você acha que vai ser fácil assim? Que isso vai ser de graça?

Pein: Você quer que eu pague?

Konan: Of course my dear Pein. _[tecla sap: "É claro meu caro Pein"]_

Pein: E você que eu pague com o que? Quem tem dinheiro é o Kakuzu.

Konan: Eu não sou mercenária Pein. Pelo menos não estou sendo nesse momento.

Pein: Então... Te levar pra sair?

Konan: Até que seria uma boa, mas não era disso que eu estava falando.

Pein: Massagem a 8 mãos?

Konan: u.u Seria divino, não era exatamente isso, mas chegou perto. –_sorrindo-_

Pein: -_sorrir-_ Hum... Então acho que já sei o que você está querendo. –_puxa Konan pelo braço, senta a coloca no colo e lhe dá um tremendo beijo-_ Era disso que você estava falando?

Konan: ku ku ku Demorou pra perceber. –_volta a beijá-lo-_

Pein: -_se levanta com Konan no colo, sobe as escadas e vai para o quarto-_

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

_No quarto do centro da casa um garoto retira sua máscara laranja, coloca-a na bancada a seu lado, apóia a cabeça nas mão e fica olhando fixamente para várias telas embutidas na parede que mostram e gravam tudo e todos de certas casas..._

Tobi/Madara: ku ku ku ku Vamos ver... Câmeras casa Akatsuki... Funcionando perfeitamente. Câmeras Konoha... –_digita senha e aperta botão-_ Agora on-line. –_imagens da nossa família Konohense aparecem nas telas a frente de Tobi-_ O Big Brother Shinobi já começou. Mas vocês só verão isso a partir de Janeiro. Muahahahahaha.

* * *

Gostaram da propaganda da Globo?

XD

_[ ¬¬ que idéia mais ... baka]_

Pelo menos eu tive a idéia, não fiquei ai reclamando da vida que nem você.

_[o.o você não perdoa né?]_

Nunca! XP

Mas e ai? O que acharam?

Boa, ruim?

Tanto faz contanto que mandem Reviews. XD

Ah...

Só pra relembrar...

Falem também o que gostariam de ver nas histórias. ^^

Dependendo da idéia eu posso até colocar.

Também aceito "encomenda" de histórias. XD

P.s.: Caramba! Acho que eu nunca escrevi e tive tantas idéias em três dias como nesses últimos três dias...

_[isso e pleonasmo]_

Eu sei e daí? É verdade, vou fazer o que mentir?

Eu acho que é só porque eu não vou mexer no PC por um bom tempo. ¬¬

Nobody desearves... _[sem tecla SAP dessa vez]_

Por quê?

_[porque eu não to afim. HA!]_

Nobody desearves

Vai sem tecla SAP mesmo... ¬¬


	7. Vilan of the Year

_Retrospectiva dos capítulos anteriores..._

_Após a viagem furada na comemoração do final da 3ª Guerra Shinobi –que acabou se revelando um astucioso plano de Tsunade para ir ao cassino próximo-, a desastrosa ida ao boliche e do momento sentimental do nosso casalzinho yaoi, tudo acabou aparentemente bem... Mas será que as coisas continuarão nessa aparente calmaria? O que será dessa conturbada relação que começou entre Sasori e Deidara? O que fará Tobi com as gravações das câmeras instaladas furtivamente em Konoha e na Mansão Akatsuki? _

**Vilan of the year**

_O sol acabara de nascer, e a mansão Akatsuki já estava acordada. Despertados por um maravilhoso cheiro, um a um os moradores saiam de seus quartos e se dirigiam à cozinha._

Konan: Bom dia, Pein.

Pein: Bom dia. Konan, como você conseguiu sair do quarto sem me acordar?

Konan: Segredo. ^^ Ah... Tenho uma ótima notícia para você.

Pein: Conseguimos capturar mais um jinchuuriki?

Konan: Não.

Pein: O Hachibi se entregou?

Konan: Não...

Pein: A Kyuubi se entregou?!

Konan: Não. ¬¬ Não é sobre jinchuuriki algum. Minha notícia é sobre você.

Pein: ¬¬ Fala...

Konan: O que você diria se eu te contasse que a pessoa que está falando com você nesse momento...

Pein: Você não está grávida, está?!! O.O

Konan: _-revira os olhos-_ Não!

Pein: ufa... Pode falar.

Konan: ¬¬ Eu te inscrevi para o prêmio "Vilão do Ano".

Pein: o.o Sério?

Konan: Sim. E...

Pein: Obrigado, Konan querida, mas não há como eu vencer uma coisa dessas. Deve haver sérias restrições...

Konan: Você é um dos três finalistas. ^^

Pein: U.U Eu sabia que todo aquele trabalho ia valer para alguma coisa!! Eu sabia!! Muahahahahaha!

Tobi: Pein-sama capturou algum jinchuuriki?

Konan: Não, Tobi.

Tobi: _-cheira a cozinha-_ Cheiro bom... O que temos para o café da manhã, Konan-sama?

Konan: Panquecas.

Tobi: U.U Cadê a cobertura? Cadê a cobertura??? -

Itachi: Konan, você fazendo o café da manhã? Em pleno domingo? Estranho... o.o

Kisame: Verdade.

Itachi: u.u Kisa-kun concordou comigo. U.u

Kisame: Já disse para não me chamar assim.

Itachi: ç.ç

Kakuzu: A Konan está de bom humor...

Hidan: A noite deve ter sido boa... Não é Pein? _–cotovelada em Pein- _;D

Pein: Vocês não vão estragar meu humor hoje...

Zetsu: Mas ele não ia dormir na sala?

Itachi: Ia.

Tobi: Ontem, o Tobi viu o Pein-sama subir para o quarto com a Konan-sama no colo.

Todos: U.U

Hidan: Não disse que a noite tinha sido boa? XD

Pein: ¬¬

Konan: E qual é o problema se tiver sido?

Todos: O.O

Hidan: Dá-lhe Konan!

Kakuzu: Parece que não foram só eles... _–diz enquanto vê Sasori e Deidara descerem juntos-_

Zetsu: Isso aqui está virando motel?

Pein: Motel??? Como assim?

Konan: _–sorriso amarelo- _Nada... –_vira para Zetsu-_ Cuidado com o que fala, Zetsu. ò.ó

Zetsu: Desculpa...

Konan: E então?... Dormiram bem, Deidara, Sasori?

Sasori: Eu? Sim.

Konan: Deidara...

Deidara: Como um anjo _–boceja colocando a mão na boca-_

Konan: Sabia que o meu esmalte preto sumiu, Deidara? _-tom inquisitivo-_

Deidara: o.o _–cruza os braços-_ Eu não sei dele não...

Konan: Jura? _–irônica-_ Então deixa eu te ajudar. Tem um pouquinho dele nas suas unhas.

Deidara: o.o Como veio parar aqui?

Konan: Deidara, você tem que parar de pegar meus esmaltes.

Deidara: Desculpa, Konan. . É que com o dinheiro que eu tenho não dá para comprar tudo o que eu preciso...

Pein: Arranje um emprego que nem o Sasori e o Hidan ou fique rico que nem o Itachi...

Konan: Tudo bem, chega de discussão. Sentem-se a mesa. Vamos tomar café da manhã antes de sairmos.

Sasori: Sairmos para onde?

Konan: Ao hipermercado. Hoje é dia de fazer as compras do mês.

Todos: u.u

Kakuzu: E lá se vai o dinheiro...

Konan: Alguém pode me ajuda a servir o café da manhã?

Tobi: Tobi ajuda Konan-sama! \o/

––x––

_No hipermercado..._

Konan: Ouçam com atenção. Cada um de você tem 50$ para gastar com coisas supérfluas. Em exatamente três horas nós nos reuniremos aqui para passar as coisas pelo caixa. Tudo o que exceder a isso será pago por vocês mesmos com dinheiro tirado do bolso de vocês. E, não Kakuzu, se não gastar o dinheiro ele terá de ser devolvido. Depois que tivermos passado as compras iremos para casa. Quem não estiver no local combinado vai ser deixado para trás, entendido? Vocês podem fazer o que quiser, eu o Pein vamos fazer as compras do mês.

Pein: Por que eu?

Konan: Não discuta.

Hidan: É isso que se paga por uma noite de diversão...

Pein: ¬¬

Konan: Contando a partir de... Agora. Podem ir.

Todos: -_saem correndo-_

Konan: Você não Pein.

––x––

_Na seção de armamentos..._

Deidara: Ô funcionário... Quais os tipos de explosivos que você tem ai?

Sasori: Vai demorar, Deidara?

Deidara: Depende... –_vira para funcionário-_ Quantos tipos de explosivos você tem ai?

Funcionário: Uns 20, mais ou menos.

Deidara: Vai sim.

Sasori: -_revira os olhos-_ Já volto...

Deidara: Aonde você vai, Sori-kun?

Sasori: Já disse para não me chamar assim em pú... Quer saber... Tanto faz. Me chame como quiser.

Deidara: U.U

Sasori: Te vejo no caixa...

Deidara: Tah... –_vira para o funcionário-_ Me mostre todos os tipos de pólvora, explosivos e argila que você tiver.

––x––

_Na seção de brinquedos..._

Tobi: Cadê o senpai, Sasori-kun.

Sasori: Na seção de armamentos comprando explosivos...

Tobi: Ah.... E o que o Akagami está fazendo aqui?

Sasori: -_corado-_ . Olhando os bonecos...

Tobi: O Akagami também gosta de bonecos que nem o Tobi?

Sasori: Digamos que... eu me identifico com eles.

Tobi: Ah.... ... O akagami já viu o novo boneco da Disney?

Sasori: Não, Tobi.

Tobi: Quer que o Tobi mostre?

Sasori: O que eu vou perder por ver... Vai, pode mostrar.

Tobi: u.u É por aqui –_sai puxando Sasori pela mão-_

Sasori: E que boneco é esse?

Tobi: O Tobi adorou ele. É uma versão marionete do Pinocchio...

Sasori: Cadê ele??!! –_sai correndo procurando-_

Tobi: u.u O Akagami gosta de bonecos que nem o Tobi!-_sai correndo atrás de Sasori-_

Sasori: O.O Ele é tãaaaaaaaaaaaao grande. *.*

Tobi: É do tamanho do Tobi. ^^

Sasori: Eu quero.

Tobi: o.o O akagami vai comprar?

Sasori: Vou. –_pega a marionete do Pinocchio e leva até o caixa-_ Quanto custa?

Caixa: 1000$ à vista ou 5 vezes de 400$.

Sasori: O.O TUDO ISSO??? Está pior que os juros dos empréstimos do Kakuzu.

Tobi: O akagami vai comprar o boneco?

Sasori: Bem que eu queria... Mas não tenho dinheiro para pagar por tudo isso. Eu vou ter que trabalhar MESES para conseguir juntar a grana. E até lá alguém já vai ter comprado. Ç.Ç

Tobi: -_para o caixa-_ Pode embalar.

Sasori: Ficou louco, Tobi? Eu disse que não posso pagar por isso!

Tobi: Não tem problema.

Sasori: Como não! Eu estou duro!

Tobi: O Tobi paga. ^^

Sasori: O.O

Tobi: Tobi tem cartão de crédito platinum internacional!

Sasori: O.O Tem que ser rico para ter um desses!... Como você conseguiu, Tobi?

Tobi: Segredo profissional do Tobi. ^^

Sasori: Ta né... Mas... eu nem sei como eu vou conseguir te pagar isso.

Tobi: Não precisa pagar para o Tobi, não. Considere um... agradecimento do Tobi!

Sasori: Agradecimento? Pelo quê?

Tobi: Ku ku ku ku... Nada não… ku ku ku ku

Sasori: ... Valeu! *.* Eu tenho uma marionete do Pinocchio! –_pega a marionete já encaixotada-_

Tobi: E para onde o akagami vai agora?

Sasori: ... Não sei... Acho que vou até a seção de armamentos.

Tobi: Ver o senpai? XP Então até logo!

Sasori: Para aonde você vai?

Tobi: O Tobi vai gastar os 50$ que a Konan deu. ^^ -_sai saltitante e serelepe-_

––x––

_Na seção "Dona de Casa"..._

Hidan: ¬¬ Por que estamos aqui?

Kakuzu: _Você_, eu não sei. Eu vim comprar linha.

Hidan: Linha? Para que essa porra? Virou dona de casa?

Kakuzu: É para o meu jutsu, baka. ¬¬

Hidan: Ah... O de corte e costura, né? XD

Kakuzu: Ah se você não fosse imortal...

Hidan: O que? Você me mataria? Duvido.

Kakuzu: Não duvide.

Atendente: Bom dia senhores. O que desejam?=D

Hidan: Que você morra.

Kakuzu: Cala a boca, Hidan. É... gostaria de saber se você tem linha de titâ...

Atendente: Temos de todos os tipos. Fina, grossa, de crochê, tricô, ponto cruz, de costura,... =D

Kakuzu: ¬¬ Eu tenho cara de costureira?

Hidan: Pior que tem!

Kakuzu: Ah se ele não fosse imortal...

Atendente: O senhor certamente é costureiro. Tem uma marca preferida? E o seu ajudante, vai quer alguma coisa? =D

Hidan: Ajudante é o cassete! –_vira para Kakuzu-_ Posso matar essa mulher?

Kakuzu: Só depois dela me atender.

Hidan: ¬¬

Atendente: E então? Ainda não decidiram? Deixe-me ajudá-los. Temos aqui o mais novo lançamento na classe artesanato. Flexível, maleável, finíssima, invisível, ótima para fazer arremates e consertos. Temos também essa aqui... =D

Kakuzu: ¬¬ Eu não sou alfaiate.

Atendente: É cirurgião? Sabia! Só um médico para ter esse lindo rosto! =D

Hidan: Ela é cega???

Atendente: Tenho a linha perfeita para você. Linha cirúrgica! Esse é o mais novo lançamento. Top de linha, biodegradável, incolor, perfeita para cirurgias plásticas! =D

Kakuzu: Também não sou cirurgião. ¬¬

Atentente: Então... Já sei! Você é estilista! =D

Hidan: XD Te chamou de gay!!

Atendente: Claro que você é estilista! Olha só para você! Inspira moda, veste moda, vive moda! =D

Hidan: Volto a repetir... Ela é cega? Desde quando você se veste bem?

Kakuzu: Desde quando você entende disso? ¬¬

Atendente: E com certeza esse ao seu lado é o seu modelo! =D

Hidan: Ei!

Atendente: Ou será que é o seu companheiro?! U.u =D

Hidan: Atendente filha da p***!!! Eu sou gay? Eu pareço ser gay? Eu tenho cara de gay???!!! Ò.Ó

Atendente: Quer mesmo que eu responda? =D

Hidan: EU VOU MATAR ESSA MULHER!

Kakuzu: Já disse que só depois dela terminar de me atender!

Atendente: E então senhor, o que vai querer? =D

Kakuzu: Linha de liga de titânio. Você tem?

Atendente: Linha de titânio, linha de titânio... Vamos ver... Não. Mas tenho outros tipos. Não quer dar uma olhada? =D

Kakuzu: ¬¬ Não.

Atendente: Temos de todos os tipos. Fina, grossa, de crochê, tricô, ponto cruz, de costura,... =D

Kakuzu: Pode matar, Hidan.

Hidan: U.U Jashin-sama seja louvado! Morra sua vadia!!! –_decapita atendente que mesmo assim não para de falar-_

Atendente: Senhor esse não foi um gesto muito louvável da sua parte. O senhor deveria ser mais gentil com os atendentes...

Kakuzu: -_pega cabeça decapitada da atendente e joga no lixo-_

Atendente: -_dentro do lixo-_ Poxa vida, senhor, te tratei tão bem e é assim que você me trata?

Kakuzu: Morra.

Hidan: P*** que pariu! A mulher é imortal???

Kakuzu: Bem vindo ao meu mundo...

Hidan: Como assim? Ò.ó

Kakuzu: Você também é imortal.

Hidan: Vai tomar no c*. Seu costureiro de m****.

Pessoas ao redor: O.O

––x––

_Na peixaria..._

Kisame: Você não sente pena desses pobres seres aquáticos, Itachi? –_diz olhando o tanque de "peixes frescos"-_

Itachi: -_resmungando-_ O único ser aquático com que me importo é você...

Kisame: O que?

Itachi: o.o É, concordo plenamente.

Kisame: Não é? Eles passam toda a vida aqui, nesse tanque...

Itachi: Esperando que alguém venha e os compre para comer.

Kisame: Exatamente! Esse é um destino muito cruel! Imagina você sendo comido!

Itachi: ¬/\¬ Eu não sou peixe, Kisame. Não tenho que me preocupar com isso.

Kisame: Pois deveria! Eles também são seres vivos. Eles também têm sentimentos. Ç.ç

Itachi: E como você sabe disso? Ah é... esqueci que você também é peixe...

Kisame: Exato. Eu imagino como seria estar nadando em um tanque só à espera que alguém venha aqui e me compre...

Itachi: -_imaginando a cena-_ U/.\U

Kisame: ... para me assar e comer.

Itachi: -_ainda imaginando-_ Ai! Eu prefiro sashimi mesmo...

Kisame: Você nem liga para isso, né Itachi? ¬¬

Itachi: Realmente? Não. Eles são apenas peixes. Esse é o destino deles: serem comidos.

Kisame: ¬¬ Me ofendeu. Esqueceu que eu também sou peixe?

Itachi: Que seja.

Kisame: "Que seja"?! Você quer que eu seja comido?

Itachi: ...

Kisame: Quer que eu morra?!

Itachi: Faça o que quiser. Você não é nada meu mesmo...

Kisame: Sou seu parceiro...

Itachi: o/.\o

Kisame: ... de equipe!

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Kisame: Se eu morresse como você ia ficar?

Itachi: Arrasado...

Kisame: ???

Itachi: Quer dizer... Sozinho.

Kisame: Exatamente! Você não teria mais um parceiro de equipe.

Itachi: Que seja. Eu arranjo outro.

Kisame: ¬¬ Você não está do meu lado nessa causa, não é?

Itachi: A dos peixes? Não. Eu não me importo com eles.

Kisame: Mas EU me importo. Será que uma vez na vida você não pode me apoiar?

Itachi: O que você quer que eu faça?

Kisame: ... Sei lá. Que... proteste junto comigo.

Itachi: Como se isso fosse funcionar.

Kisame: Verdade. –_vira para os peixes-_ Eu não posso salvar vocês. Ç.Ç

Itachi: Deixa de ser ridículo. Vamos embora.

Kisame: Ridículo? Você vai ver quem é ridículo. –_vira para o peixeiro-_ Quanto custa?

Peixeiro: O tambaqui custa 50$ o quilo...

Kisame: Não. Eu não quero o quilo do peixe. Eu quero eles vivos. Inteiros.

Peixeiro: o.o ... Ô gerente, da uma ajuda aqui.

Gerente: Sim, o que foi?

Peixeiro: O azulzinho quer saber quanto custam os peixes.

Gerente: O quilo?

Kisame: Não! Eu quero o peixe vivo, por inteiro.

Gerente: Certo... O da esquerda é 400$, o do lado é 300$, o outro 700$, o outro...

Kisame: -_tira a carteira do bolso, abre e conta o dinheiro-_ o.o É... não tem nenhum que custe menos que 100$?

Gerente: Não, senhor.

Kisame: T.T

Itachi: Eu mereço... Todos juntos, quanto custam?

Gerente: 10.000$

Itachi: Junto com o aquário?

Gerente: Com o aquário são 15.000$

Itachi: Eu compro.

Kisame: O.O Você faria isso pelos peixes?

Itachi: Não.

Kisame: Então, por que fez isso?

Itachi: Única e exclusivamente por você.

Kisame: O.O

Gerente: Onde podemos instalar o aquário?

Itachi: Nesse endereço. –_entrega endereço anotado-_

Gerente: Está fazendo uma ótima compra senhor! Nossos peixes são os melhores.

Itachi: Que seja. –_vira para Kisame-_ Pronto. Agora está feliz? –_sai andando-_

Kisame: Mais que feliz! –_sai correndo atrás de Itachi e o abraça-_

Itachi: Kisame...

Kisame: -_ainda abraçando-_ O que é?

Itachi: Eu não consigo respirar...

Kisame: o.o –_solta Itachi-_ Desculpa. .

––x––

_Na floricultura..._

Atendente: Pois não. O que deseja?

Zetsu: Repelente, adubo, sementes...

Atendente: Alguma marca específica ou posso trazer as variedades para o senhor dar uma olhada?

Zetsu: Pode trazer.

Atendente: Certo. –_vai buscar as coisas-_

Zetsu: -_assobiando- _Será que vai demorar? –_dá um passo para trás e sem querer pisa numa folha de uma planta-_ Me desculpa! Foi sem querer... –_começar a tocar musiquinha romântica-_ Alguém já te disse que você é a coisa mais bela e verde que alguém já viu?

Coisa mais bela e verde: ...

Zetsu: Você fica sempre por aqui? ... ^^ Que bom. ^^ E aqui é bom de morar? ... Realmente, essa estufa é bem agradável. ... Meu nome? Zetsu. E o seu? ... _Drosera montana_? Que nome lindo!

Atendente: Com quem você está falando?

Zetsu: Com licença Drosera. –_vira para atendente-_ Estou conversando com a Drosera.

Atendente: _Drosera Montana?_

Zetsu: Sim. Como você sabia o nome dela?

Atendente: Eu sou formado em botânica. E esse é o nome científico dessa planta carnívora com a qual o senhor estava, supostamente, conversando...

Zetsu: u.u

Atendente: Aqui estão os produtos.

Zetsu: Recomenda algum?

Atendente: Se o que você está querendo fazer é espantar os possíveis predadores das suas plantas...

Zetsu: Horta. Da minha horta.

Atendente: Isso, da sua horta. Esse aqui é o mais indicado, só que ele agride muito as plantas.

Zetsu: Então não serve. Eu quero algo que as proteja sem as machucar.

Atendente: Tem esse aqui. Ele não é tão forte como o outro, mas pelo menos não corre o risco de "machucá-las".

Zetsu: Então é esse que eu quero. E o adubo?

Atendente: Esse aqui é o melhor. –_põe saco em cima do balcão-_ Mas é também o mais fedido.

Zetsu: Contanto que seja bom... E as sementes?

Atendente: São essas aqui que eu tenho.

Zetsu: Alguma indicação?

Atendente: Não enterrar muito fundo, nem encharcar o solo, só umedecer.

Zetsu: Obrigado. Cuide bem da Drosera.

Atendente: O senhor quer dizer da planta carnívora... Ela está à venda. O senhor não quer comprar?

Zetsu: Comprar? Você ficou louco? E isso aqui lá é um bordel pelo qual agente paga pelas lindas damas?

Atendente: O.O

Zetsu: Eu nunca compraria o amor de tão bela donzela!

Atendente: Se você não comprar ela pode ser vendida para outra pessoa...

Zetsu: O quê??? Como assim para outro? Eu não posso perder o amor da minha vida!

Atendente: O.O

Zetsu: -_puxa o atendente para perto-_ Quanto?-_fala baixinho-_

Atendente: 1000$

Zetsu: O.O ... Quer dizer... é pouco pelo amor da minha vida. Pega. –_entrega o dinheiro escondido-_ Mas não deixe-a saber...

Atendente: o.o Tudo bem...

Zetsu: Ela pode ficar aqui?

Atendente: Olha...

Zetsu: Por favor. Não quero que ela pense que eu sou esse tipo de ser vivo que compra os outros seres vivos.

Atendente: Tudo bem...

Zetsu: Muito obrigado! Ah... Toma aqui. -_tira uma nota de 100$ da carteira-_ Isso aqui é para você cuidar bem da Drosera.

Atendente: Ta né...

Zetsu: -_vai até Drosera-_ Eu tenho que ir agora, minha adorada flor, mas prometo que eu volto. E te trago até alguns petiscos. –_ pega um folha e a beija-_ Até breve minha amada. –_ vira para atendente-_ Cuide bem dela e dê tudo do bom e do melhor. –_vai embora-_

Atendente: Eu em... Tem cada louco nesse mundo...

––x––

_Na seção de frutas e verduras..._

Pein: Konan, eu não sei por que justo eu tive que vir ajudar. Você sabe que eu sou um zero a esquerda quando se trata de escolher frutas e verduras.

Konan: Sim eu sei, mas eu gosto da sua companhia. E além do mais não era nem eu que tinha que fazer isso. O líder aqui é você.

Pein: Poxa Konanzinha, dá um desconto. A noite não foi boa? –_Abraça Konan por trás-_ Ein? –_beija Konan-_

Konan: ^^ Foi sim. Mas isso não tira suas responsabilidades.

Pein: Por favor, Konan, só por hoje. –_carinha de cachorro pidão-_

Konan: Ta... Fazer o que? Você não sabe mesmo escolher essas coisas...

Pein: Essa é a minha Konan!

Konan: Ah... Pein, bem que você podia ir até a seção de primeiros socorros... Os remédios, ataduras,... essas coisas, já estão acabando. Não sei como vocês conseguem se machucar tanto...

Pein: Fácil. Caçando jinchuurikis!

Konan: Já chega de jinchuuriki por hoje, certo?

Pein: Certo. To indo lá nos primeiros socorros.

Konan: Vai logo. Mas não demora! ^^

––x––

_Na seção de primeiros socorros..._

Pein: Jiraya... Você por aqui?

––x––

_De volta à seção de frutas e legumes..._

??: Konan, querida, você por aqui!

Konan: Tsunade! Há quanto tempo! –_abraça Tsunade- _

Tsunade: Pois é... Quando foi a última vez mesmo?

Konan: No boliche.

Tsunade: Ah é... Aquele incidente deixou marcas...

Konan: Mais profundas do que você imagina...

Tsunade: Como assim? ... Esquece. Eu quero é saber quem que ganhou a aposta.

Konan: XD Você.

Tsunade: O.O Ta falando sério???

Konan: Uhum ^^

Tsunade: Entendo... Então foi por isso que essa epidemia de gripe se alastrou pelo mundo... Mas... Isso quer dizer que aquela briga acabou mesmo em beijo?

Konan: Felizmente.

Tsunade: ^^ Eu achava mesmo que eles faziam um casal yaoi muito kawaii. ... Konan, onde está o Kakusu?

Konan: Por quê?

Tsunade: Ué, eu não ganhei? Quero meu prêmio!

Konan: XD Você não muda nunca não é?

––x––

_De volta à seção de armamentos..._

Sasori: E então, Deidara, já decidiu o que vai levar?

Deidara: Mais ou menos... Sori-kun, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não disse que me encontrava no caixa??

Sasori: Disse, mas as minhas compras acabaram mais cedo...

Deidara: E você veio ficar comigo! U.u –_dá um abraço em Sasori- _

Vendedor: o.o ...

Sasori: Me larga, Deidara! O que eu disse sobre demonstrações públicas de afeto??

Deidara: . Mas e ai... O que você comprou?

Sasori: Uma marionete em tamanho natural do Pinocchio.

Deidara: U.u Mas deve ter sido bem caro... Onde você arrumou dinheiro?

Sasori: O Tobi comprou para mim. Nem me pergunte de onde ele tirou o dinheiro. Eu não quero saber. Ele disse que era um presente de agradecimento e presentes não se devolvem.

Deidara: Agradecimento pelo quê?

Sasori: Não sei e não quero saber.

Deidara: Tudo bem, mas cadê o Tobi?

Sasori: O que você quer com ele?

Deidara: Perguntar se ele não quer me agradecer por algo também. To precisando de um dinheirinho extra para comprar a argila explosiva que eu quero. Sabe como é...

Sasori: Toma –_entrega 50$ para Deidara-_ Eu não usei mesmo.

Deidara: U.U Valeu, Sori-kun! _–dá beijo em Sasori-_

Sasori: O que eu disse sobre demonstrações públicas de afeto, principalmente beijos, sua Barbie maldita!!!

––x––

_Na seção de jogos eletrônicos..._

Tobi: Ichibi, nibi, sanbi, boku wa Tobi!! . _[SAP – "boku wa" = eu sou ]_ E lá está a kyuubi... junto com a garota de cabelo cor de chiclete, e o estranho da sobrancelha... O que será que estão fazendo aqui? O.õ

Sakura: Naruto, você vai mesmo ficar olhando isso?

Naruto: Vou, dattebayo.

Sakura: Aff... Então fica ai que eu vou à floricultura ver se encontro umas ervas...

Lee: Yosh!! Eu vou junto!!

Sakura: Não vai, não.

Lee: T.T

Sakura: Por que você não dá uma olhada na seção de esportes? _–sai andando na direção da floricultura-_

Lee: U.u Yosh!! –_sai correndo para a seção de esportes-_

Naruto: *.* _-olhando para jogo-_ "Paz no Mundo Shinobi"... Eu quero esse jogo!! *.*

Tobi: Para quê? Não serve de nada. É baseado em uma utopia.

Naruto: Do que me importa se é baseado ou não numa uto... ... Tobi, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Tobi: Utopia, plano ou sonho irrealizável, fantasia, quimera.

Naruto: Disso eu já sabia!

Tobi: Sei... Acredito ¬¬

Naruto: Sabia sim, tebayo!

Tobi: Então por que parou no meio da palavra?

Naruto: Porque... Não interessa!

Tobi: ku ku ku Você deveria jogar esse –_mostra outro jogo-_ "4ª Guerra Shinobi – O Fim do Mundo". Esse sim é realista. Diria até profético. ^^

Naruto: Não se depender de mim!

Tobi: Baka. Do que adianta ficar se iludindo com pensamentos pacifistas se a guerra bate à sua porta? Ler "Como Levar a Paz ao Mundo Shinobi" não vai te levar a nada. O próprio autor morreu tentando.

Naruto: Mas EU vou conseguir! Espera ai... Como você sabia que eu estou lendo esse livro?

Tobi: O.O

Naruto: Você está espionando Konoha???

Tobi: xP Te vejo depois, Naruto-kun! –_sai correndo-_

Naruto: Volta aqui! Você não respondeu!

––x––

_Na farmácia..._

Vendedora: No que posso ser útil?

Itachi: Tem colírio para olhos sensíveis?

Vendedora: Vou dar uma olhadinha. ^^ _-sai para olhar o estoque-_

Kisame: Itachi...

Itachi: Que foi? Eu tenho olhos sensíveis, ta bom. /.\

Kisame: Não duvido. XD Mas não era isso que eu iria falar.

Itachi: Não? O.õ Então o que era?

Kisame: Eu... Queria te agradecer por fazer aquilo... pelos peixes.

Itachi: Não foi nada. A essa hora eu já devo ter ganhado o dobro em ações da empresa.

Kisame: .

Itachi: E você sabe, muito bem que eu fiz aquilo por _você,_ não pelos peixes.

Kisame: o.o ... Eu estava pensando... Como eu poderia te agradecer... Mas eu não faço idéia.

Itachi: Fácil. Cuida bem dos peixes.

Kisame: Sério? U.u

Itachi: Não. ¬/\¬ Já disse que não dou a mínima para peixes. Pelo menos não para _aqueles_ peixes... Quer saber, esquece. Não tem nada que você possa... Na verdade tem... u/.\u

Kisame: O que?

Itachi: Não, deixa para lá você não iria querer. ¬/\¬

Kisame: Por que não? Fala. Contanto que não seja caro eu faço. Qualquer coisa.

Itachi: Qualquer coisa? U/.\U Então ta. Eu quero um bei...

Vendedora: Desculpe-me. O colírio para olhos sensíveis acabou. Aquele jovem acaba de comprar o último. = /

Itachi: A mais ele vai ter que me dar! –_vai até o homem que a vendedora indicou-_ Ei, você! Pode ir passando o colírio! –_pega o homem pelos ombros e o vira-_ o.o Sasuke?

Sasuke: Olá querido irmão!

Itachi: O.O

Sasuke: Parece que viemos atrás da mesma coisa –_mostra o colírio e balança-_ não é? –_olhar e sorriso sínico-_

Kisame: o.o Querido irmão? Ele fumou? Bebeu? Cheirou?

Sasuke: E olha só quem está do seu lado, como sempre. O peixinho "Beta".

Kisame: Ò.Ó

Sasuke: O que você veio fazer no hipermercado, nii-san? Comprar um aquário?

Itachi: Não é que você acertou? –_sorriso sínico-_

Kisame: Cara, como é que vocês conseguem ser tão frios e sínicos quando querem?

Sasuke: Olha! Não sabia que peixinhos de estimação falavam!

Kisame: ¬¬* Olha só quem fala, _olhos sensíveis._

Sasuke: Silêncio, Beta. A conversa aqui é entre _seres humanos_. Ainda não chegou ao aquário.

Kisame: Itachi, você não vai fazer nada?

Itachi: Ué? Você pode muito bem se defender sozinho.

Sasuke: Então quer dizer que você finalmente resolveu colocar seu peixinho num aquário, Itachi? Já estava na hora de você ensinar a ele alguns truques.

Kisame: Olha como fala pirralho! –_vira para Itachi-_ To nem ai se ele é seu irmão, vou quebrar a cara dele!

Itachi: À vontade.

Kisame: Agora você me paga, seu emo!

––x––

_De volta à seção de primeiro socorros..._

Pein: Jiraya... Você por aqui?

Jiraya: Ué, por quê? Eu não podia estar aqui não? –_pisca-_

Pein: o.o Claro que pode... Só não esperava te encontrar aqui. E falando nisso, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Jiraya: Compras, o que mais seria? –_pisca-_

Pein: ¬¬ Você não mudou nada, sensei.

Jiraya: Depois que você me matou friamente? – _pisca - _Não. Mas vamos esquecer esse acontecimento mórbido... Ah, meus parabéns pela indicação. Conhecendo você, deve estar muito feliz. –_pisca-_

Pein: É, estou sim. ^^ Mas como você soube? A Konan te contou?

Jiraya: Não. Fui eu quem avisou a ela. _–pisca- _ Sou presidente do comitê julgador desse ano, a AV², "Associação das Vítimas Assassinadas por Vilões" –_pisca-_

Pein: Sei... Então você deve saber quem está concorrendo comigo...

Jiraya: Sei. –_pisca-_

Pein: Quem??

Jiraya: Não posso contar. Regra do concurso. Se eu contasse, você poderia ir atrás dos outros dois para matá-los e acabar com a concorrência. –_pisca-_

Pein: o.o Bem pensado...

Jiraya: Mas só para você saber, se o meu voto fosse o único que contasse, você seria o vencedor –_pisca pisca pisca-_

Pein: Sério? U.u

Jiraya: Claro. Não foi você quem me matou? –_pisca pisca-_ Mas agora, com licença, tenho que encontrar a Tsunade.

Pein: A Godaime? Então o pessoal de konoha está todo aqui?

Jiraya: Está, por quê?

Pein: Nada. Só espero que nós não tenhamos que acabar pagando a reconstrução desse hipermencado. O Kakusu vai me matar se isso acontecer.

Jiraya: Então, boa sorte. –_pisca-_ Você vai precisar _–pisca - sai andando-_

––x––

_Na seção de vestuário..._

Hidan: Caramba, aquela mulher não ia parar de falar? Isso dá nos nervos!

Kakusu: Bem vindo ao meu mundo.

Hidan: ???

Kakusu: Idem em relação a você.

Hidan: o.õ ... Esquece. Eu quero ver as jaquetas. Uhm... O quê? 90$ por uma jaqueta? Mas eu só tenho 50$ -_olhos marejados-_ Kakusu, você não quer me dar a sua parte não? –_olhar de cachorro pidão-_ Em?

Kakusu: De jeito nenhum. Vou tentar convencer a Konan a me deixar ficar com o dinheiro.

Hidan: Unf... Vai sonhando... Mas e se ela não deixar? Você me dá?

Kakusu: SE ela não deixar, eu penso no seu caso.

Hidan: u.u Valeu! Vamos ver qual dessas que eu vou comprar...

Kakusu: Ei! Eu disse SE, ouviu bem? SE! ¬¬ Até parece que ele ouviu...

??: Olá Kakusu.

Kakusu: Quem é agora? ... Tsunade. O.o Você por aqui... uhmm O que te traz aqui?

Tsunade: -_voz doce-_ Você sabe muuuito bem, Kakusu. –_voz ameaçadora-_ Eu quero meu dinheiro. Pode ir passando.

Kakusu: Seu dinheiro? Que dinheiro?

Tsunade: O da aposta. No boliche. Eu ganhei, ta lembrado?

Kakusu: Ah... Aquele dinheiro... eh... Ele não está mais comigo.

Tsunade: Como assim não está com você? ò.ó

Kakusu: É que eu tive que usar para pagar os estragos do boliche.

Tsunade: Mas o dinheiro não era seu! Pode ir passando!

Kakusu: E o estrago também não fui eu que fiz e mesmo assim eu tive que pagar. E além do mais, o _seu _pessoal também ajudou a destruir o local. Então, como hokage, era seu dever pagar a conta. Só tirei do seu prêmio.

Tsunade: ¬¬ Mas eu tenho certeza que o prêmio foi maior que o custo da minha parcela do estrago. Então pode ir passando o troco.

Kakusu: o.o É que... eu não to com o dinheiro aqui. Só estou com umas fichinhas do cassino aqui ao lado –_mostra as fichas-_

Tsunade: Serve –_pega as fichas-_ Eu volto para pegar o resto depois. A gente se vê, Kakusu.

Kakusu: Saco ¬¬ Lá se vão as minhas fichas.

Hidan: O que houve?

Kakusu: Por que eu nunca dou sorte?? Eu queria só uma vez ter a chance de _ganhar_ dinheiro. Eu podia processar alguém. É! Mas quem vai ser burro o bastante para deixar ser processado??

Hidan: _MEDOOO_ o.o Esse seu olhar de advogado frio e calculista congela até fogo...

Kakusu: -_olhar de advogado frio e calculista-_

Hidan: Dá pra parar?

Kakusu: ¬¬ Não. To com vontade de processar alguém.

Hidan: o.o

Kakusu: Vamos. Está quase na hora de encontrar a Konan no caixa.

––x––

_Na banca de revistas..._

??: O que você está lendo, Kakashi-san?

Kakashi: o.õ? Ah, Tobi, é você.

Tobi: O que o Kakashi-san está lendo?

Kakashi: uhmm... –_esconde o livro-_ Nada. Nada que você possa ler...

Tobi: Kakashi-san está lendo _Iccha Iccha Paradise_ de novo?

Kakashi: Não é _de novo_. Esse é o novo volume! _Iccha Iccha Jigoku_ _[SAP – jigoku=inferno]_ Mas... Como você sabe disso? O.O Você leu minhas revistinhas enquanto esteve em konoha! O.O

Tobi: o.o

Kakashi: Vou contar para a Konan-chan.

Tobi: NÃO! O.o Não conta para a Konan-sama. Onegaishimasu!

Kakashi: uhmmm Bem... Estou disposto a não contar... Se você me comprar esse novo volume da série.

Tobi: Tobi aceita.

Kakashi: Bom garoto. –_sai andando com o livro-_

Tobi: -_voz grossa-_ Baka. Nem percebeu tem tinha uma câmera embutida. Ku ku ku –_olha no relógio-_ Já está quase na hora de passar as compras. –_voz feliz-_ Quanto será um milkshake? . -_sai saltitante e serelepe-_

––x––

_De volta à floricultura..._

Vendedor: É cada louco que me aparece... O que aquele cara queria com uma planta carnívora?? Apesar dele mesmo parecer com uma...

??: Com licença. Você tem ervas medicinais?

Vendedor: Tenho sim... Outra louca! Agora com o cabelo rosa!

??: É Sakura. ¬¬

Vendedor: Tem até nome de flor para combinar com o cabelo... O que os pais de hoje pensam quando vão dar os nomes aos filhos?

Sakura: ¬¬* Você tem ou não as ervas medicinais?

Vendedor: Tenho sim. Já volto. –_sai-_

Sakura: Quem esse vendedor pensa que é... –_olha para a flor em cima do balcão-_ Será que é? É! Não acredito, eu achei! U.u

Vendedor: Essas são as ervas que eu tenho.

Sakura: Esquece as ervas.

Vendedor: o.õ?

Sakura: Aquele é uma _Drosera montana?_ Não é?

Vendedor: É sim...

Sakura: Eu compro!

Vendedor: Sinto muito. Ela já foi vendida.

Sakura: Como assim já foi vendida?

Vendedor: Ué, como qualquer coisa é vendida. Alguém veio aqui, falou que queria, pagou por ela e comprou. Simples não?

Sakura: ¬¬ Eu pago o dobro.

Vendedor: Sinto muito moça. Não posso. Eu fui encarregado de cuidar dela.

Sakura: Mas ela não foi vendida? E além do mais, por que ela ainda está aqui se já foi vendida?

Vendedor: O dono me pediu para cuidar dela enquanto resolvia alguns problemas.

Sakura: Não importa. Eu pago o dobro.

Vendedor: Moça eu já disse...

Sakura: O triplo e uma comissão para você. O que me diz?

Vendedor: Moça, eu não posso. O senhor... planta... monstro que comprou não iria gostar de perder o "amor da vida dele".

Sakura: Como é que é?

Vendedor: Foi o que ele disse.

Sakura: Quem, em sã consciência falaria que uma planta é o amor da própria vida.

Vendedor: Sei lá. Por que você não pergunta para ele? Ele está vindo ai. –_vira para zetsu-_ Voltou cedo. Veio pegar a planta?

Zetsu: Ainda não. Vim me despedir dela. –_vira para a planta carnívora-_ Até amanhã meu amor. –_beija uma folha-_ Cuide-se._ –vira para o vendedor-_ Cuide bem dela. Se não você vira adubo. –_sai-_

Vendedor: Viu?

Sakura: o.o Vi. E não acreditei.

Vendedor: Como eu disse. Ela não está à venda. Mas e ai, vai querer alguma coisa?

Sakura: Me vê as ervas mesmo...

??: Sakura, Sakura!

Sakura: aff... O que foi dessa vez Naruto? Você não disse que ia ficar vendo aquele seu joguinho?

Naruto: Disse, mas aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha!

Sakura: Você finalmente percebeu que é um completo tapado?

Naruto: ¬¬* Não.

Sakura: Que pena.

Naruto: Mas eu estou falando sério, Sakura-chan! O cara de pirulito. O Tobi. Ele está espionando a gente!

Vendedor: Outro doido...

Sakura: Deixa de ser idiota, Naruto.

Naruto: Mas é verdade! Ele sabe o livro que eu estou lendo! E eu comecei depois que ele saiu lá de Konoha.

Sakura: Você? Lendo livro? Não creio.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, eu to dizendo, o Tobi está espionando Konoha, dattebayo! Ou pelo menos _me _espionando.

Sakura: Ai Naruto... Acho que essa coisa de ser jinchuuriki subiu à sua cabeça. Ta até com mania de perseguição. Tsc Tsc

Naruto: Mas, Sakura-chan...

Sakura: Sem nenhum "mas"! Já chega Naruto. O que a godaime diria se eu contasse para ela que você está acusando a amiga dela de espionagem?

Naruto: o.o Mas eu não estou falando que a Konan está espionando Konoha. Eu disse que o _Tobi _está.

Sakura: Dá no mesmo. E eu não quero ouvir mais nem uma palavra sobre isso. Entendido?

Naruto: Unf... ¬¬*

Sakura: -_para vendedor- _Vou levar essas.

Vendedor: Aqui estão.

Sakura: Arigatô ^^ -_para Naruto-_ Vamos, Naruto.

Naruto: Saco. Você vai ver. Eu vou provar o que eu disse, tebayo! ¬¬*

––x––

_Finalmente no caixa..._

Pein: Konan, Konan! Advinha só!

Konan: O que houve? Descobriu como capturar a kyuubi?

Pein: Quem me dera... Mas não. Escuta só essa... Eu venci!

Konan: Venceu? O.õ Venceu o que?

Pein: O concurso. Eu sou o vilão do ano! U.u

Konan: Querido, você não acha que está exagerando? Você acabou de saber que é um dos finalistas e já está cantando vitória? Eu sei que isso é bem típico de vilões, mas eu pensei que você não iria surtar desse jeito. Você saber que quando os vilões começam a se gabar no meio de uma luta antes de desferir o golpe final eles sempre perdem, né?

Pein: Nossa, Konan, Não precisa ser tão pessimista...

Konan: . Gomen...

Pein: Mas a minha vitória é certa! Eu falei com o Jiraya e ele me confirmou. Eu venci!

Konan: Pein... O Jiraya não me parece o tipo de homem que falaria algo assim e estragaria a surpresa.

Pein: Verdade... Mas eu tenho certeza! Ele deu uma piscada tripla para mim. _TRIPLA!_ E além do mais ele disse que "_se o voto dele fosse o único que contasse"_ eu seria o vencedor.

Konan: Mas não é. Toda a AV² vota. Pein querido...

Pein: Mas ele me deu uma piscada tripla. _TRIPLA!_ O que mais ele diria com uma piscada tripla??

Konan: Não sei. Eu só sei que já está na hora de ir para o caixa e nenhum dos garotos chegaram ainda.

Pein: Lá vêm eles.

Hidan: Ainda não acredito que aquela mulher me chamou de gay. Quem ela pensa que é?

Kakusu: Alguém que fala a verdade. –_vira para Konan-_ Konan minha querida...

Pein: Ei! Sua querida é uma ova!

Kakusu: Aff –_revira os olhos_- Konan, será que eu não poderia ficar com os 50$? É que aqui não tem linha de liga de titânio para o meu jutsu...

Konan: O que eu tinha dito antes? Se vocês não gastassem o dinheiro ele teria de ser devolvido. Sem exceções.

Kakusu: ¬¬ Saco. Toma, Hidan. Pode usar para comprar os seus esmaltes e tinta de cabelo cinza.

Hidan: ¬¬ HA ha ha que engraçado, Kakusu. Você já pode ser comediante. ¬¬

Pein: Não importa. Se não forem gastar terão que devolver para a Konan o dinheiro.

Hidan: Então ta. Já volto. –_sai correndo-_

Konan: Onde ele foi?

Kakusu: Pegar os esmaltes.

Konan: rsrs Mas nós saímos assim que acabarmos de passar as compras. Se ele não voltar vai ser deixado para trás.

Pein: Menos um para me encher o saco.

Deidara: Konan-sama! Aqui estão as minhas compras.

Konan: Tudo isso de argila explosiva?

Kakusu: Isso ai dá mais que 50$. Para falar a verdade dá o dobro.

Konan: Deidara-kun, você sabe que só tem 50$ para gastar né?

Deidara: Tudo bem, Konan. O Sori... Sasori-kun me deu a parte dele. ^^ Não é? _–dá um beijo na bocheça de Sasori-_

Sasori: PQP Deidara! O que eu disse?!!! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Gomen, Sori-kun. O.o Sasori-kun .

Konan: ^^ How cute! Não acha pein?

Pein: O que?

Konan: Nada. Esquece...

Pein: Então ta. –_dá de ombros-_ E cadê o Hidan que não volta?

Hidan: To aqui. Fui pegar a jaqueta que eu queria. ^^

Kakusu: Mais ainda sobram 10$.

Deidara: Me dá? Vai! –_ pisca os olhos de um jeito muito Barbie-_

Kakusu: Barbie...

Hidan: Por que eu te daria?

Sasori: Dá logo para ele. O que você vai fazer com 10$? Comprar esmalte e tinta de cabelo?

Pein: kkkkkkk

Hidan: ¬¬ Toma –_entrega o dinheiro para Deidara-_

Deidara: U.U –_sai correndo-_

Konan: Deidara, aonde você vai?

Deidara: Comprar esmalte! XP Konan-sama não me deixa usar os dela...

Todos: Barbie...

Kakusu: Como você aguenta ele, Sasori?

Sasori: Não faço idéia.

Hidan: Ele admitiu!!

Pein: Admitiu o quê? Ele não é o parceiro dele? Ele tem é mesmo que agüentar.

Zetsu: Putz... O Pein ta parecendo corno, sempre o último a saber.

Pein: Quem é corno??

Konan: o.o O Zetsu. Ah, oi Tobi. ^^

Tobi: Olá Konan-sama. ^^

Zetsu: Como assim? A Drosera me traiu?

Todos: o.o

Zetsu: o.o –_vira a cara e começa a assobiar e olhar a prateleira ao lado-_

Pein: Onde você estava, Zetsu?

Zetsu: Na floricultura.

Tobi: Namorando a planta carnívora.

Zetsu: Como você sabe?! O.O ... Opa... Falei de mais...

Tobi: XD

Konan: Então é verdade?

Zetsu: Não! É... Mais ou menos. .

Konan: E cadê o dinheiro.

Zetsu: Gastei com a Drosera.

Konan: Precisamos conversar quando chegarmos em casa...

Tobi: O Zetsu-kun está namorando!

Zetsu: Não estou! Pelo menos ainda não... Mas me fala, Tobi, Como você sabia o que eu estava fazendo na floricultura?

Tobi: O.O Tobi is a good boy! .

Zetsu: ¬¬ Essa história está muito estranha... Eu ainda vou descobrir o que você está tramando, Tobi. Ah se vou.

Tobi: -_voz grossa-_ Vamos ver...

Zetsu: O que você disse?

Tobi: _-voz feliz-_ Konan-sama eu quero um milkshake!

Konan: Você gastou os 50$?

Tobi: Não... Tobi queria comprar milkshake...

Kakusu: Mas um milkshake não é 50$.

Tobi: Então Tobi pode comprar o milkshake e os doces?

Konan: Claro! ^^

Tobi: . Tobi vai comprar doce e já volta! –_sai saltitante e serelepe-_

Pein: Cadê o resto?

Konan: uhmm Não sei. Quem já está aqui? Eu, você, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakusu, Sasori... O Tobi acabou de ir comprar doces. O Deidara...

Deidara: To aqui! –_chega correndo e entrega alguns esmaltes para Konan-_ Aqui estão. ^^

Konan: Então só falta... –_ouve-se uma explosão próxima- _Deidara?

Deidara: Não fui eu. Eu juro!

Konan: Então só pode ter sido...

Todos: Itachi e Kisame ¬¬

Kakusu: PQP! Dessa vez ELES é que vão pagar!

––x––

_O resto do supermercado ao ouvir a explosão..._

Todos: WTH???

––x––

_Alguns segundos antes, no cassino ao lado do hipermercado... _

Tsunade: -_jogando em máquina caça níqueis-_ Vamos lá. Me dê sorte! –_enfia a moeda-_ Vamos lá. Vamos lá. Droga! Só mais um pouco, por favor! Saco!!! Só mais um pouquinho e eu ganho essa montanha de moedas!!!!! –_explosão- _O que foi isso?? –_montanha de moedas cai-_ O que... U.U ESTOU RICA!!!!! \o/

––x––

_Na farmácia – ou o que restou dela – após a explosão..._

Itachi: _cof cof _Você tinha que exagerar né? ¬/\¬ _cof cof_

Kisame: Mas não fui eu! Eu juro! Nem tinha encostado no seu irmão ainda!

Sasuke: Nem nunca poderia encostar essas mãos gosmentas cheirando a peixe em mim.

Kisame: Emo desgraçado...

Itachi: Deixa ele para lá, Kisame. Meu irmãozinho não vale à pena. Além do mais, seu tempo é mais precioso do que isso, não é? Ir atrás de pirralhos que mal saíram das fraudas é perda de tempo.

Sasuke: ¬¬ É claro! –_irônico-_ É uma enorme perda de tempo. Se ele podia estar pondo as mãos nojentas dele em _você_, por que pô-las em mim, não é? –_sorriso sínico-_

Kisame: Você não vai fazer nada? Ele está te insultando.

Itachi: Já disse, meu tempo é precioso demais para ser gasto com ele, assim como o seu.

Sasuke: Toma conta do seu peixinho de estimação, se não ele vira sushi, irmãozinho.

Kisame: Seu desgraçado! Eu vou te pegar...

Itachi: Kisame! Já disse. Não gaste seu tempo com ele.

Kisame: Mas...

Itachi: Mais nada.

Sasuke: Parece que finalmente meu irmãozinho domou o peixinho dele.

Kisame: ¬¬* Itachi...

Itachi: Pelo menos _eu_ consigo domar o meu. E você que nem consegue controlar a sua raposa. Falando nela, cuidado, senão eu a roubo e você vai ficar sem o seu amante.

Kisame: XD

Sasuke: Seu...

Pein: O que diabos aconteceu aqui??!!! Ò.Ó

Kakusu: Já to avisando, não vou pagar por nada! Vocês que destruíram, vocês quem vão pagar pelo conserto. Já me bastou lá no boliche.

Sasuke: Unf... Até a próxima maninho. –_some-_

Kisame: Aquele desgraçado. Aposto que foi ele que causou a explosão.

Itachi: Quem sabe...

Kisame: E qual é essa de eu ser seu peixinho de estimação?

Itachi: E não é? Até comprei um aquário para te botar dentro hoje. ^^

Pein: E então, quem é o responsável dessa vez?

Kisame: Não fomos nós.

Pein: Sei...

Kisame: Mas não foi! Juro!

Sasori: Eu me pergunto quem vai acreditar...

Kakusu: O gerente é que não é...

Gerente: Não. Realmente não foram eles.

Hidan: Sério?

Gerente: -_suspiro-_ Infelizmente não. Adoraria colocar a culpa em vocês, daí não teríamos que pagar pelo conserto.

Kakusu: u.u Esse é dos meus!

Gerente: Mas não tem como negar de quem foi a culpa.

Konan: Então de quem foi?

Pein: Oi Konan. Terminou de passar as compras?

Konan: Terminei. Só estava esperando o Tobi voltar com os doces e o milkshake. –_põe a mão sobre a cabeça de Tobi- _

Tobi: Shake, shake, shake! É meu milkshake!! –_toma o milkshake-_ Gostoso!! .

Konan: Mas se não foram os garotos, quem foi?

Gerente: -_suspiro-_ Foi o nosso novo funcionário...

??: Yo minna...

Todos: O.O

Gerente: O que eu disse sobre fazer experiências no laboratório da farmácia?

??: .

Deidara: Orochimaru, o que você está fazendo aqui? O.o

Orochimaru: Precisava de uma grana... E um local para fazer minhas experiências. #_#

Gerente: ¬¬ Por que não avisou antes? Se tivesse, nem tinha te dado o emprego.

Orochimaru: Exatamente por isso. ^^

Konan: Então, se já está tudo resolvido, podemos ir...

Kakusu: Nada disso! Eu quero uma indenização!

Pein: Pelo o quê?

Kakusu: Danos morais, ora essa! E possíveis danos físicos dos meus queridos colegas. Eles podiam ter se machucado nessa explosão.

Todos: O.O

Zetsu: Desde quando você se importa com o Kisame e o Itachi?

Kakusu: Desde sempre. Eles fazem parte da equipe! Se eles se machucassem, nosso trabalho iria atrasar, e perderíamos dinheiro. Ah! Isso me lembra que também posso pedir indenização por danos materiais.

Gerente: Não precisa chegar a tanto...

Kakusu: Claro que preciso. Amanhã você receberá notícias dos meus... quero dizer, nossos advogados. Tchauzinho –_dá as costas e vai andando-_ Vamos, pessoal.

Gerente: Espera ai! Você não está falando sério, está?

Kakusu: -_olhar de advogado frio e calculista-_ Eu brincaria em serviço?

Gerente: o.o Esperem! Por favor! Que tal assim, vocês não entram com processo contra o hipermercado e as suas compras de hoje saem de graça. Que tal?

Kakusu: _-para-_ Isso e mais um carregamento de linha de liga de titânio de primeira qualidade.

Gerente: Fechado.

Kakusu: _-vira, vai até o gerente e aperta as mãos- _Você acaba de fazer m ótimo negócio! Assina aqui –_entrega um contrato para o gerente, que assina e devolve para kakusu-_ Obrigado.

Gerente: De nada. E voltem sempre! –_vira para Orochimaru-_ Viu o que você fez??? Vou descontar tudo do seu salário.

Orochimaru: Mas...

Gerente: Mas nada, seu velho senil, pálido que sente tesão por garotinhos.

Orochimaru: –_olhar assassino-_ VOU TE MATAR! –_solta as cobras-_

––x––

_Na saída do hipermercado..._

Pein: Kakusu, o que foi aquilo?

Kakusu: Sorte. ^^ E mais dinheiro para o meu bolso! –_sai na frente saltitando-_

Deidara: Ele está parecendo o Tobi tomando milkshake.

Tobi: Shake, shake, shake! É meu milkshake! .

Sasori: Verdade.

Konan: Estão todos aqui?

Todos: HAI!

Konan: Então, hora de voltar para a mansão. ^^

––x––

_**Continua...**_

É, eu sei que demorou.

[_E como..._]

Mas antes tarde do que nunca! ^^

E a todos que espertaram a continuação desta série... GOMEN!!!

Vocês não imaginam o que aconteceu! Minha vida virou de ponta cabeça, meus horários inverteram todos, provas começaram, terminaram, trabalhos vieram e não foram embora...

Mas, águas passadas não movem moinhos e não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado muito menos pelo tempo perdido...

Considerem esse capítulo como meu pedido de desculpas.

Ele é bem grandinho, como puderam ver, então acho que dá para começar a tapar o abismo de tempo que separou o último deste aqui, e sinceramente, eu o considero o melhor capítulo dessa série que eu já escrevi! xP

E mais uma vez...

GOMEN!!!!!

PS: Reconhecimento é bom e todo autor gosta, não AMA. Então... REVIEWS por favor, please, per favore, bitte, s'il vous plaît, xin vui lòng, пожалуйста, παρακαλώ, من فضلك , בבקשה , कृपया, ได้โปรด , 請, 제발 , どうぞ [português, inglês, italiano, alemão, francês, vietnamita, russo, grego, árabe, hebraico, híndi, tailandês, chinês, coreano, japonês... Está bom ou querem mais? XP]

PPS: Eu estou fula da vida por descobrir que nem todos os livros da Meg Cabot [uma de minhas escritoras preferidas] não foram publicados aqui no Brasil. Para falar a verdade um pouco mais que 1/3 deles não foram. Isso me deixou muito desapontada! Eu aqui me perguntando "quando será que ela vai lançar o próximo livro???" e ela já tem UM MONTE lançados que eu nem sequer tinha ouvido falar porque as editoras omitem o fato de que existem! Isso não é justo! Nós brasileiros temos os mesmos direito dos americanos de ler os livros que bem quisermos nos autores que bem entendermos. Não cabe às editoras decidirem isso por nós!!


End file.
